A Window To The Past: El Prisionero de Azkaban
by Greykushiro
Summary: Un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras llega a Hogwarts con la intención de enseñar al joven Potter a defenderse y a protegerle de las garras del fugitivo Sirius Black mientras busca la verdad de lo que ocurrió hace doce años en sus propios recuerdos. Bajo la luna llena, el profesor de Pociones le mira con recelo mientras que la figura del Grim se va manifestando...
1. Albus Dumbledore

_**CAPÍTULO I: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

La mañana empezaba en un dulce pueblecito a las afueras de Yorkshire. Los árboles se movían al compás de la brisa de agosto y varios pájaros piaban alegremente en unas ramas que se hallaban cerca de una casita destartalada y algo mohosa. En la puerta se podía leer el letrero: "Casa rural Arboleda". Al parecer, al dueño de esta casa no le van muy bien las cosas y más cuando al único que se la ha podido ceder alquilada ha sido a un licántropo que ahora luchaba contra los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana y los cánticos de los pajaritos, que para él, a esas horas de la mañana y tras la noche movidita que tuvo con su "querido" astro, le sonaba a cánticos del infierno. Se hallaba tumbado en la cama con todas las sábanas sobre la cabeza mientras gruñía ante tal despertar. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza parecía que le iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

Tras un rato luchando contra aquello, un brazo pálido y lleno de arañazos salió de entre las sábanas y cogió, tras tirar un vaso de agua y un florero, un reloj de cuero algo viejo. Después, una cabeza salió de las sábanas. Una cabeza donde abundaban canas y dos cicatrices sobre fondo pálido eran su marca de referencia. Tras soltar un largo bostezo y abrir un ojo, miró con detenimiento el reloj, volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y lo volvió a mirar otra vez.

-Las 9...-dijo algo malhumorado-. Cada vez, estas criaturas del mal se despiertan más temprano-exclamó refiriéndose a los pájaros mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Llevaba una camisa llena de rasguños y unos pantalones cortos con la misma mala suerte. Con algo de torpeza, cogió sus zapatos y se levantó. Al estirarse, todos sus huesos crujieron, haciéndole un daño horrible, aunque acostumbrado a él. Se acercó a un espejo roto y se apartó el flequillo de la cara, dejándose ver unas grandes ojeras, además de lo mencionado anteriormente.

Tras darse una ducha y curarse un poco las heridas, salió a observar un poco el entorno a la puerta de su casa. El calor ya empezaba a arremeter y eso no le ayudó con su malhumor, origen de su dolorosa enfermedad. Despacio, un perro marrón se le acercó con una edición de _El Profeta_ y se lo dejó en el suelo mientras se sentaba y movía la cola. El hombre sonrió y cogió el periódico:

-Lo siento, amigo, pero hoy no tengo ni para desayunar-le dijo mientras lo acariciaba con una sonrisa melancólica.

El perro asintió, como entendiendo sus palabras y se fue.

El licántropo entró en la casa y se sentó en una mesa destartalada. Con lo poco que quedaba, se hizo un pequeño café. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Siempre le echaban del trabajo cada vez que descubrían su otra vida de licántropo. Los licántropos eran considerados parias en el mundo mágico... Con este problema, sus ingresos se desmoronaban y ya contaba los días que le quedaban para vivir en una caja de cartón.

Dejó _El Profeta_ en la mesa y sopló un rato el café. Tras ver que casi no salía humo, se dispuso a coger el periódico cuando... ¡Un objeto no identificado chocó contra una ventana! Del salto que dio, casi se le cae el café en la única camisa que le quedaba "viva" a los ataques.

-No... Si sólo falta que me rompan la ventana...

Abrió la ventana y lo que pensaba que era una lechuza normal y corriente con una carta del Ministerio de Magia para que por fin afirmara que era un licántropo era en realidad un pájaro multicolor y grande que se posó en una silla. Rápidamente lo identificó: Fawkes, el fénix del mejor mago que ha conocido en su vida: Albus Dumbledore. Llevaba una carta en su pico y el licántropo no dudó en cogerla:

_Querido Remus Lupin:_

_Con motivo al próximo curso de Hogwarts, me gustaría contratarte para ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ya te puedes imaginar lo que le ha ocurrido al anterior, nada ha cambiado. No he encontrado a otra persona más capaz que tú y espero tu respuesta, sabiendo ya cual va a ser._

_Hasta pronto,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

La releyó unas cuantas veces más con los ojos como platos.

-¿P-Profesor? ¿Yo?-se acercó el papel-Seguro que quiere matarme... El Ministerio se lo habrá dicho...

Imaginó a Fudge diciendo a Dumbledore que le pusieran a él como profesor de DCAO para acabar con él mientras ambos se reían con una risa maligna. Uno muerto, otro en San Mungo... Si lo aceptaba, ¿qué le ocurriría? Con solo pensarlo, se le ponía la carne de gallina. Cuando estaba de estudiante, la maldición de dicha asignatura ya estaba y, por supuesto, él no quería ser una víctima más... Además, estaba su "pequeño problema peludo" del que tanto hablaba James Potter...

Con suma destreza, escribió por detrás de la hoja su negación y se lo dio a Fawkes, el cual salió volando por la ventana.

-Un problema menos...-dijo mientras se sentaba y cogía la taza de café y el periódico.

Se sentía inútil... ¡Había desperdiciado una fuente de ingresos! Pero, lo más importante, es que no quería hacer daño a nadie. Mientras bebía un sorbo, recordó las últimas líneas de la carta: espero tu respuesta, sabiendo ya cuál va a ser... Si sabía que era una negación, ¿por qué le escribió un "hasta pronto"?

-Buenos días, Remus.

Giró su cabeza como un robot con los ojos bien abiertos para encontrarse con el mejor mago de todos los tiempo y director de la escuela Hogwarts sentado al lado suyo: Albus Dumbledore. Con el susto, se atragantó y echó todo el café sobre la ropa y parte del periódico.

-Veo que sigues sin acostumbrarte a que aparezca aquí-sonrió el anciano.

-¿Usted no ha aprendido tampoco a utilizar la puerta?-preguntó mientras se limpiaba el café de la boca.

-Vamos, Remus. Fuiste tú mismo quien me negó la entrada a tu casa cuando tenías 11 años. De ahí a que ahora me presente así.

-Pensé que era un secuestrador... O un banquero que venía a quitarme la casa...

-De ahí tu infarto cuando me viste en la chimenea.

-Como para olvidarlo...

En una pequeña casa de las afueras de Londres, vivía solo un niño de 11 años. El jovencísimo Remus Lupin había perdido a su familia cuando apenas tenía 4 años tras el ataque de un hombre-lobo, donde él salió ileso, o eso creyó hasta descubrir el precio por su supervivencia. Se encontraba confinado en su salón, a la luz de la chimenea mientras leía un libro de aventuras donde un niño no quería crecer. Se había pasado casi toda su vida encerrado con miedo de hacer daño a alguien y nadie quería jugar con él cuando salía a dar algún paseo bajo el sol. Tras terminar el libro, lo dejó encima de una pila de libros que tenía a su lado y se frotó las manos para entrar en calor. Encima de la chimenea no pudo evitar ver las fotos de sus padres, que se movían como si estuvieran vivos. Su padre fue parte del Ministerio de Magia, mientras que su madre era una muggle, lo que le convertía en un mago de sangre mestiza. Varias veces lloraba mirando aquellas fotos y recordando cuando imploró a aquel lobo tan grande que no le matara... Y así lo hizo...

De pronto, unos golpes sonaron en la puerta. El joven Lupin se acercó a la mirilla para ver a un anciano con una larga barba blanca, una túnica azul eléctrico y unas gafas de medialuna sonreír, como si supiera que le estaba mirando.

-¿Quién es?

-Abre, hijo. Quiero hablar contigo.

-Mamá me decía que no hablara con desconocidos.

-Pues me presentaré. Me llamo Albus Dumbledore.

Lupin recordó vagamente haber oído ese nombre a su padre.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?

-Hablar. No tengas miedo.

-¿Cómo sé que es usted quien dice ser?-dijo desconfiado el niño.

-Buena pregunta.

-Lo siento, pero no pienso abrirle-se apartó de la puerta-. (Seguramente será un muggle que quiere venderme una aspiradora...)

Se dirigió al salón otra vez y, allí, un anciano idéntico al de la puerta le miraba sonriendo.

-Hola, hijo. ¿Ahora me crees?

Pero en vez de recibir respuesta, lo que recibió fue el desmayo del pequeño licántropo...

Lupin se despertó en el sillón, al lado del fuego. Al lado suyo estaba el anciano, atizando el fuego con un palo, del cual salían llamas.

-¡¿C-Cómo lo ha...?!-dijo intentando levantarse.

-¿..hecho? Muy fácil. Me he aparecido.

-Eso... Ya lo he visto-lo ojeaba como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Con el tiempo, tú también aprenderás-le miró el anciano sonriendo.

-¡¿Yo?!

-Sí. Eres un mago, Remus.

-¡¿C-Cómo sabes que me llamo Remus?!

-Tu padre y yo éramos amigos... Siento tu pérdida. Pensé que nadie había sobrevivido.

Lupin notó que le miraba las cicatrices y, éste, se tapó la cara con el pelo:

-¿A qué ha venido?

-Como he dicho, soy Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, una escuela de magia.

-¿Una escuela de magia?

-Sí. Tu padre estudió allí y he venido a entregarte personalmente la carta para ir allí.

De su túnica sacó un pergamino, pero Lupin lo rechazó.

-No. No voy a ir.

-¿Por qué?

-Soy... Diferente.

-¿Por hacer magia?

-No. Soy peligroso...

Lupin estaba a punto de llorar y Dumbledore se acercó más a él.

-Remus, tú no eres peligroso. Lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo porque no sabes controlar tu magia.

-¡No! ¡No es eso!-saltó Lupin llorando-¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Soy un licántropo!

Dumbledore le miró sorprendido al principio, pero después le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Remus, sé que siempre has estado llorando abrazando tus rodillas. Tú no estás solo con esto. En Hogwarts, los profesores te ayudaremos.

-¿Seré humano otra vez?

-Me temo que eso no puede ser...-negó tristemente Dumbledore-. Pero no dudes que tú eres humano, menos en las noches de luna llena. Además, eres un mago.

-Eso no cambia lo que soy...

-Yo te puedo ayudar. Quiero que vengas a Hogwarts conmigo. Allí, te relacionarás con niños de tu edad que saben magia. Es mejor que quedarse entre muggles.

-¡¿Y si hiero a alguien?!

-Yo estaré a tu lado. Los días de luna llena, tomaré las precauciones necesarias, no te preocupes. Como te he dicho, ahora no estás solo. Remus, la felicidad puede hallarse en los momentos más oscuros si sabemos utilizar bien la luz-movió su varita y encendió varias velas.

-¿Podré tener amigos?-vaciló Lupin.

-Los que quieras-sonrió Dumbledore-. Y créeme... Hay monstruos en esta vida más peligrosos que los licántropos y a veces son las mismas personas. Serás un licántropo, pero no eres ningún monstruo.

Dejó el pergamino en el sillón y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Te espero en Hogwarts.

Lupin pestañeó y Dumbledore se había esfumado. Miró el pergamino, el cuál contenía una dirección de trenes y varios impresos para rellenar y lleno de nombres de los libros de primer año...

-Y, al final, fuiste a Hogwarts-sonrió Dumbledore.

Lupin tiró la servilleta y se sentó.

-La verdad, es que tiene usted unas buenos dotes de carisma.

-Sí, pero veo que están decayendo porque me has vuelto a negar una petición.

Miró la carta.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Tal y como pone la carta, no encontraba a nadie más capaz. ¿Has leído _El Profeta_?

-No, gracias a su canario multicolor.

Dumbledore se rió y cogió el periódico. Le enseñó la portada, en la cual salía Sirius Black gritando.

-¡¿Q-Qué significa esto?!-preguntó Lupin cogiendo el periódico.

-Ha escapado de Azkaban y creen que se dirige a Hogwarts.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Según el Ministerio de Magia, anda buscando al único Potter que no consiguió entregar: Harry Potter.

-¡¿Y por qué ahora?!

-No lo sé. Por eso he decidido que necesito tu ayuda, Remus. Quiero que seas el profesor de Harry y le enseñes el Encantamiento Patronus.

-¡¿El Patronus?! ¡Está en tercer año! ¡Es imposible!

-Tú lo aprendiste en segundo. No veo a nadie más capaz que tú para enseñárselo.

-¡¿Y cómo?!

-Te lo pedirá él. Estoy seguro.

Lupin empezaba a estar convencido en ir, pero ser profesor de dicha clase...

-¿Y si muero?

Dumbledore soltó una carcajada:

-¿Crees en las maldiciones?

Lupin se señaló las cicatrices, dando por obvia la respuesta.

-Ya veo que sí...

-Y se ha olvidado de mi problema...

-Oh, eso te quería decir. Te daremos una poción cada luna llena para que tengas tu mente humana durante la transformación. La poción matalobos, cortesía del profesor Snape.

A Lupin casi le da un paro cardíaco:

-¡¿Severus Snape?! ¡¿El mismo con el pelo...?!

-Sí. El mismo. Bueno, ¿aceptas?

Lupin miró la carta y la foto de Sirius. La oferta era tentativa:

-Me lo pensaré...

-Bien. Te veo en Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre.

Y, con un chasquido, Dumbledore desapareció.

Lupin lanzó la carta a un lado y se tumbó en la cama. Una parte de él se negaba a ir, pero la otra deseaba descubrir qué tramaba Sirius Black en Hogwarts y, lo que más le apetecía, era ver por fin al hijo de Lily y James...

-¡Oh, Merlín! ¡¿Será posible?!

Y sí, Dumbledore había vuelto a convencerle...

_**¡TODO COMENTARIO SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO! :D**_

_**PD: SIENTO LAS FALTA, EL CORRECTOR NO VA**_


	2. Sirius Black

_**CAPÍTULO II: SIRIUS BLACK**_

El 1 de septiembre de 1993 comenzaba el nuevo curso en Hogwarts y, como era evidente, el famoso andén 9 3/4 estaba hasta arriba de familias despidiéndose de sus hijos.

Lupin decidió llegar un poco antes de la hora punta para evitar el ajetreo. Ayer hubo luna llena y no tenía fuerzas ni para llevar la pequeña maleta donde había escrito con letras algo ilegibles "Profesor R. J. Lupin". No deseaba que en su primer día se le perdiera... En el brazo con el que sujetaba la maleta, llevaba un abrigo negro colgado, lo que dificultaba más la marcha, y en la otra mano iba apoyado en su bastón. Gracias a la poca gente que había, podía detenerse algunos momentos para volver a coger fuerzas. Su cara mostraba un cansancio insostenible: pálido y con ojeras, y su pelo estaba completamente revuelto y lleno de canas.

Por fin, consiguió llegar al famoso tren: el expreso de Hogwarts. Con algo de torpeza, subió tras varios intentos fallidos. No recordaba que los pasillos fueran tan estrechos y tan bajos... Claro, la última vez que fue en él fue en séptimo año. Se metió en el último compartimento para poder pasar un viaje lo más alejado posible del alboroto de los jóvenes. Puso su maleta en el compartimento superior con algo de dificultad.

La bruja del carrito, al oír ruidos por aquella parte, se acercó para ver quién era.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?

Lupin se giró y la miró.

-No. Todo bien...

-¿Le ocurre algo?-preguntó preocupada la bruja.

-Solo estoy algo cansado.

La bruja miró la maleta.

-¿Es usted un nuevo profesor?

-Sí. De Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Ay... Que Merlín le pille perdonado, profesor. Espero que no le maten ni nada por el estilo...

-Gracias por la advertencia.

-Por cierto...-la bruja le miró-. Me suena de haberle visto antes...

-Vine a Hogwarts. Soy Remus Lupin.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡El jovencito Remus! Ese niño que siempre me compraba todo el chocolate. Me acuerdo que siempre andabas haciendo trastadas con aquel sujeto...

Lupin notó el silencio de la bruja. Era obvio a quien se refería...

De pronto, las fuerzas le fallaron y se sentó, o se cayó, en el sillón. La bruja se acercó a él.

-¿Tan enfermo como siempre, verdad?

-No lo sabe usted bien...-dijo jadeando y poniéndose una mano en la frente.

-¿Por qué no se duerme? Le sentará bien. No tiene que estar de vigilancia todo el trayecto. ¡Ni que fuera a aparecer un dementor o algo por el estilo!-se rió la bruja.

-¿Podría traerme una botellita de agua? Me ayudará a dormir-sonrió Lupin ante el humor de la anciana.

-Claro. Ahora mismo.

Cuando salió, Lupin cogió su abrigo negro y se lo puso por encima, casi ocultando su cara. ¿Cómo olvidar sus trayectos en tren con sus amigos? Sobre todo, con "aquel sujeto", como lo había llamado la bruja. No se merecía ya ningún nombre aquella persona, no se merecía la amistad y el respeto que le tenía el propio Lupin. Aquella persona, que había entregado a sus mejores amigos a Voldemort y había matado a uno de sus mejores amigos, que se había escapado hace poco de Azkaban buscando algo desesperadamente que, según Dumbledore, sería al joven Harry Potter... Sus párpados cayeron despacio y se hundió en los brazos de Morfeo, sin ni siquiera escuchar a la bruja dejarle una botella de agua en la ventana...

Cuando le conoció, estaba en primer año. Ambos compartían la misma casa, la misma habitación y hasta el mismo baño. Ambos era muy pequeños para saber lo que ocurriría en el futuro...

Sus sueños le llevaron al día que lo conoció, en la clase de Pociones. Un jovencísimo Lupin estaba sentado al lado de una niña pelirroja y de ojos verdes llamada Lily Evans, que más tarde pasaría a llamarse Lily Potter. Todos entraban en la clase y se sentaban en sus pupitres.

-¿Qué aprenderemos hoy?

-Seguramente, alguna poción.

-¡Muy agudo!-dijo sarcásticamente Lily mientras se reía.

Al lado de Lily se sentó Quejicus, también conocido como Serevus Snape.

-¡Hola, Sev! Este es Remus-le tiró del brazo a Lupin.

El joven Snape le examinó con la mirada fríamente.

-Procura no provocar una catástrofe, Gryffindor.

-(Creo que no le he caído bien...)

-No pasa nada. Sev es muy desconfiado de los chicos de Gryffindor por todo lo que le hacen y más... Al verte aquel día con ese elemento...

Señaló con la mirada la puerta por la que entraba un niño con gafas de culo de vaso y pelo revuelto hablando con un niño con el pelo revuelto también. El de las gafas era James Potter y, el niño de al lado con el que se reía, sería el muy hablado Sirius Black, su pareja de travesuras. Cuando James vió a Lily, la lanzó un beso, el cual la niña rechazó con una mirada de asco, e hizo un corte de mangas, junto con Sirius, a Snape. Después, vió a Lupin y éste vio que le decía algo al oído a Sirius. Los dos chicos se acercaron.

-¿Cómo andas, Remus?-le pegó una palmada en la espalda-¡Éste de aquí es Sirius!

-Encantado-sonrió Lupin.

-¡Jimmy me ha contado cómo le ayudaste a vencer a Quejicus el otro día! ¡Le echaste agua encima! ¡Cómo mola!

-Yo no fui...

-¡Y me ha dicho que pertenecemos a la misma habitación! ¡No me había dado cuenta!

-Nadie se había dado cuenta...

James y Sirius parecían almas gemelas. Eran idénticos en su forma de ser. Ambos niños se sentaron delante de ellos y empezaron a hablar de su anterior castigo como si fueran hazañas.

-¿Viste a Pomfrey llena de caca? Casi tuvo que dejar de atender a Pettigrew y atenderme a mí-se rió James.

-Mi querido Jimmy, es obvio que en la "Batalla Campal de Mierda" gané yo.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Gané yo con todas la de la ley! Solo que no escogí bien la escobilla... ¡Pero luego gané en el quidditch de "Escobilla de Váter a Reacción"!

-¡Claro! ¡Yo así también! ¡Si eres buscador!

-¿Y viste la cara de Peter vomitando?

-¡Aquello puso la guinda al pastel!

-Y Pomfrey: "¡Se lo diré a McGonagall"-imitó su voz James.

Los dos se echaron a reír como dos locos. Lily suspiró:

-Vaya par de melones...

El profesor llegó y las risas cesaron. Aquel día les tocaba crear la poción Crecepelo. En ese momento, Lupin se dio cuenta de la gran maestría que tenía Snape en aquella materia. Con su ayuda, Lily consiguió crear la poción a tiempo y se negaba a ayudar a Lupin. Lily decidió ayudar a Lupin al verle pelearse con la mandrágora, cosa que no le gustó a Snape, que lo fulminaba con la mirada. Lily se dio cuenta de aquello:

-Creas en lo que creas, Sev, Remus no es como esos dos mendrugos.

Señaló a James y a Sirius, los cuales intentaban, entre risas, crear la poción más rara del mundo. James echó unas hierbas y del caldero salió un olor a muerto que casi tuvieron que evacuar la sala.

-Este es el ungüento que se da Quejicus en el pelo...

Sirius echó unas bayas muy extrañas y su caldero salió volando, reventando el techo.

-¡Profe! ¡Mi caldero ha huido!-dijo levantando la mano todo serio.

Toda la clase se rió, excepto los de Slytherin y Lily y Snape.

-¿Cómo ha podido huir un caldero, señor Black?

-Eso debería explicármelo usted a mí, para algo es el profesor-puso los brazos en jarra.

Otras sonoras carcajadas sonaron por la clase. Lupin no pudo parar de reírse.

Cuando terminó la clase, todos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a almorzar. Lupin buscó con la mirada algún sitio libre en su mesa, pero los empujones de la gente no le dejaban ver. Varios de Slytherin de quinto año, al verle, le empujaron y le tiraron al suelo.

-¡Quita del medio, escoria!

-¿Habéis visto la cara de niño bueno que pone?

Lupin nunca fue de pegarse con nadie, pero sabía que el diálogo no funcionaría con los de Slytherin.

-Yo... Estoy buscando un sitio... Si me disculpáis...

Fue a levantarse y a recoger sus libros, pero uno de Slytherin le pegó una patada y lo volvió a tirar.

-¡Tú no vas a encontrar sitio!

-¡No tienes amigos!

Los ojos de Lupin empezaban a humedecerse. Los de Slytherin lo rodearon y lo agarraron de una pierna:

-¡¿Alguien quiere ver el color de sus calzoncillos?!-preguntó uno mientras se reía.

-¡Si lleva, claro!-se rieron los demás.

-¡Soltadme!-gritó Lupin llorando-¡Dejadme en paz!

Sin que nadie lo supiera, Dumbledore observaba aquello y deseaba intervenir, pero un movimiento extraño entre la gente le impulsó a quedarse al margen. Alguien se dirigía hacia los de Slytherin con paso rápido...

-¡Yo voto por verdes!

-¡Y yo que no tiene! ¡Como es tan pobre...!-se reían todos los de Slytherin.

Cuando sintió que los pantalones empezaban a desabrocharse y con casi todo el Gran Comedor mirándole suspendido del brazo de un Slytherin, que le tenía agarrado por la pierna, un puño fue a parar a la cara de dicho Slytherin, quien soltó a Lupin. Lupin cayó al suelo y un niño se puso delante de él: Sirius Black.

-¡¿Os divierte pegarnos por ser pequeños, verdad?!-gritó Sirius enfadado.

-¡Cállate, traidor de tu sangre!-dijo otro Slytherin, que ayudaba a limpiar la nariz del Slytherin que fue agredido.

-¡Para que lo sepáis, elegí Gryffindor porque allí habitan los valientes, no los cobardes de Slytherin!

-¡¿Quieres pelea, Black?!-se levantó el Slytherin herido, sacándole medio cuerpo.

-¡No me vendría mal!

-Alto-se oyó una voz autoritaria en el grupo.

Los alumnos de Slytherin que había allí dejaban paso a un Slytherin con el pelo largo y rubio que lucía la insignia de prefecto. Con elegancia, se puso delante.

-¿Vas a caer tan bajo pegando a los de primer año?-preguntó lanzando una mirada gélida a su compañero.

El Slytherin herido y sus compañeros bajaron la cabeza.

-No, prefecto Malfoy...

Después, se giró hacia Sirius y Lupin:

-Deberías cuidar tu lenguaje, Black.

-¿Me vas a decir que lo que he dicho es mentira?-le retó Sirius.

-Debes saber, Black, que Gryffindor tampoco está lleno de valientes-y miró a Lupin.

El chico se alejó tras lanzar una mirada asesina hacia los dos Gryffindor y toda la gente volvió a lo suyo. Sirius se giró y ayudó a Lupin a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias...-dijo mientras cogía los libros y se secaba las lágrimas.

-Esos eran el grupo de macarras de Lucius Malfoy.

-Los conozco, desafortunadamente...

Aquellos eran los que le hacían imposible la existencia en Hogwarts: siempre pegándole, ridiculizándole e insultándole... No quería que nadie pasara por lo mismo que él, bajo ningún concepto...

-Si te vuelven a pegar, dímelo y les arreo.

-Gracias, pero sé cuidarme por mí mismo...

-Pues no lo has demostrado.

-Me han pillado por sorpresa...

-Claro. Por cierto, Jimmy y yo te hemos guardado un sitio.

-¡¿Me habéis guardado un sitio?!-preguntó sorprendido Lupin.

-¡Claro! ¡Somos amigos, ¿no?! ¡Y los amigos se ayudan!

Sirius sonreía de oreja a oreja y Lupin se contagió de aquella sonrisa.

-¡Gracias!

-¡Vamos, que sino Jimmy me quita las frambuesas! ¡Ah! ¡Y si vuelven a pegarte, dímelo! ¡Yo no dejo a ningún amigo atrás nunca! ¡Los amigos son los hermanos que no hemos tenido y bajo ningún concepto los traicionaré, aunque tenga que morir por ellos!

Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en el corazón del pequeño licántropo mientras corría hacia la mesa. ¿Cómo de verdaderas serían aquellas palabras dichas por Sirius Black? El tiempo le revelaría lo equivocadas que estaban...

De pronto, una sacudida lo sacó de sus sueños. Podía oír tres respiraciones agitadas, su botella congelarse y el frío entraba por sus pulmones. Oyó como un gato maullaba y una rata chillaba. La puerta del compartimento se abrió y sintió como si algo aspirara el aire. Oía gemidos y no dudó en ningún instante en saltar de su asiento.

En ese momento, derrotó a un dementor con un encantamiento Patronus y, en ese momento, conoció al hijo de James y Lily Potter: el niño que sobrevivió, Harry Potter...

_**¡TODO COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO!**_

_**PD: SIENTO LAS FALTAS**_


	3. El rencor de Snape

_**CAPÍTULO III: EL RENCOR DE SNAPE**_

Quedaba al menos media hora para que el expreso de Hogwarts llegara a la estación y los carruajes cargados de alumnos llegaran al colegio bajo una atronadora tormenta.

El conocido y odiado profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts y jefe de la casa Slytherin, Severus Snape, andaba apresuradamente por los pasillos con su túnica negra ondeando a cada zancada. Aún sentía que lo que había hecho hace unos días Dumbledore era un completo error...

Una semana antes, se dirigió al despacho del director de Hogwarts a presentar, por décima vez, su currículum para ser profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Al entrar, observó que Dumbledore había salido y quien estaba era su fénix Fawkes. Encima de su mesa se hallaba una carta escrita por ambos lados. Por uno, pudo leer una negación por parte de alguien.

-(Seguro que andará buscando un profesor para Defensa y, como es normal, se ha negado...)-cogió la carta y sonrió fríamente-(Este año lo conseguiré...)

Con un giro seco, leyó el otro lado y se quedó petrificado al leer el nombre de su destinatario. La soltó como si le quemara la mano y la miró con asco.

-(Está claro que Dumbledore está empezando a volverse loco...)

En ese momento, una nube de humo llenó la estancia y apareció Dumbledore detrás de su escritorio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que intentó, en vano, esconder al ver la cara de resignación del profesor de Pociones.

-Buenos días, Severus. Ya veo que has visto la carta-y señaló la carta arrugada encima de su escritorio.

-Debería ir a ver a Pomfrey, señor. Es obvio que ha perdido la cabeza.

Dumbledore se sentó en su mesa, puso su cabeza apoyada en sus manos y arqueó las cejas:

-¿Por qué?-preguntó tranquilamente.

-Mandar a este... Monstruo o criatura... O como quiera llamarlo...-le costaba gesticular las palabras-. Para que sea profesor, es enviar a los alumnos a una muerte segura.

-¿Insinúas que nuestro querido Remus Lupin es peligroso?

-¿Qué licántropo no es peligroso?

Dumbledore suspiró. No podía culpar a Snape de la visión que tenía de Lupin tras lo que ocurrió hace años. Aquella broma que casi lo mata...

-Tienes razón, Severus. Todo licántropo es peligroso por naturaleza, pero hay una cura para que su naturaleza humana siga viva a pesar de estar en el cuerpo de un lobo.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso ahora?

-Que tú harás esa cura.

Snape soltó un suspiró de fastidio y miró la estancia alucinado.

-(Para quien debería hacer la cura es para usted, señor...)

-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Severus-interrumpió sus pensamientos Dumbledore-, que Lupin no es como Potter o como Black.

Aquella frase le pilló por sorpresa al profesor.

-Pero... Pero él pertenecía a ese grupo. Si no hubiera sido como ellos, no se hubiera unido. Eran amigos.

-Los amigos se ayudan, Severus.

-Da la casualidad que yo no soy amigo suyo. Nunca me cayó bien. Verle sería recordar lo que ese maldito Potter y ese traidor de Black me hacían...

-¿Y Lupin? ¿Te hacía algo él?

-Pues... No, pero se reía de sus bromas.

-Ese era Pettigrew, Severus. Que yo haya visto, Lupin nunca llegó a tocarte y nunca se rió de lo que hacían sus amigos. Más bien, al hacerlo, les miraba con fastidio. Como si no le gustara lo que te hacían.

-Si no le gustaba, ¿por qué no decía nada?

Dumbledore soltó una sonrisa triunfal y se levantó de su escritorio.

-Lupin nunca ha tenido amigos, como tú. Hasta que no llegó a Hogwarts, no sabía lo que era tener gente a su alrededor sin que le insultara y no sabía lo que era un amigo. Varios de tu casa se metían con él por estar solo y tú tampoco movías ningún dedo por ayudarlo.

-Eso era diferente, eran de mi casa...

-Y los de su grupo eran de su casa también. Sirius Black, el prisionero que ha escapado de Azkaban, era el niño que siempre le defendía frente a la banda de Malfoy; James Potter le integró en el grupo de su habitación; y, Lily Evans-miró a Snape, quién había bajado la cabeza al oír aquel nombre-, le ayudó a salir de su abismo de soledad para que fuera él mismo. Temía que si se hubiera puesto en contra de lo que te hacían, volvería a caer en la soledad. Pero, él te entendía y creo que tú también te diste cuenta de eso, Severus...

Snape echó la vista atrás y recordó cuando Potter y Black lo habían hecho levitar haciendo el pino mientras intentaba agarrarse la túnica. Podía ver a James y a Sirius riéndose con la varita alzada junto con un grupo de alumnos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw riéndose de él y señalándole. Debajo de un haya veía a Pettigrew, que estaba apoyado sobre la cabeza de Lupin riendo a carcajadas la proeza de sus amigos y Lupin estaba leyendo un libro con cara molesta. Podría ser por el peso añadido de la cabeza de Pettigrew o porque no le dejaban concentrarse. Siempre le vió como un criado a manos de James y Sirius, como el cabecilla también porque parecía el único que pensaba antes de actuar, y como un estorbo en su amistad con Lily ya que ésta estaba todo el rato con él cuando los otros tres no andaban cerca. Tras la pugna, acabada con la ayuda de Lily, Snape decidió huir de ellos.

Se encerró en el baño y se miró la cara. Era la primera vez que su cara tomaba color, gracias al haber estado media hora boca abajo. Tenía el pelo completamente revuelto como su ropa. Tras meditar y recuperar la compostura, se colocó la corbata y la capa sin darse cuenta que había alguien más en el baño.

-Se te ha caído.

Snape se giró y vio como su libro de Pociones se deslizaba por el suelo y daba en sus pies. Snape, sospechando que fuera una trampa, miró alrededor sin agacharse a por él.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Da la cara, cobarde!

Detrás de una columna salió Lupin tímidamente con su libro abrazado. Snape lo reconoció gracias a la corbata roja y dorada.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Has venido a terminar la broma de tus amiguitos?!

Lupin no respondió.

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta!

-...No. Yo solo...

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres como los demás! ¡No me lo niegues! ¡Eres un Gryffindor!

-Lily también es una Gryffindor.

Snape enmudeció. Su rostro se volvió otra vez pálido y se había quedado con la boca abierta. No sabía como responderle. Lupin dirigió la vista al suelo.

-Nos vemos en Defensa.

Y allí dejó a un Snape mudo...

En clase de DCAO les tocaba aprender el hechido de desarme _Expelliarmus_. El profesor les mandó echar un combate de uno contra uno, pero las parejas eran sorteadas. Lily luchó contra uno de Hufflepuff y ambos acabaron riéndose en el suelo ya que sus hechizos les hacían cosquillas en vez de tirarlos, James luchó contra Pettigrew, el cuál se rindió al ver a James apuntándole con la varita, y a Sirius le tocó contra una de Ravenclaw a la que intentaba enamorar con piropos y ésta, le derrotó.

-Siguiente combate: Severus Snape de Slytherin contra Remus Lupin de Gryffindor.

Toda la clase gritó de emoción. ¡Por fin un Slytherin vs Gryffindor! Lily no sabía a quién apoyar y James y Sirius se sentían muy orgullosos:

-¡Remus, tú puedes!

-¡Destroza a Quejicus!

Ambos subieron a la tarima. Lupin tragaba saliva. Sabía que Snape era un gran contrincante. En cambio, Snape desprendía odio por todos los lados: era amigo de Potter y de Black y debía machacarlo, pero esas palabras quedaban ahogadas por culpa de lo que le dijo en el baño. Los de Slytherin animaban a Snape mientras que los de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff animaban a Lupin. Ambos se acercaron e hicieron una reverencia. Se alejaron varios metros y empuñaron sus varitas.

-¿Preparados? ¡Ya!

-¡_Expelliarmus_!-gritaron los dos a la vez.

Ambos salieron disparados como si una ráfaga de fuerza los hubiera lanzado. El profesor soltó un silbido.

-Nunca había visto algo semejante... ¡Este combate se acabará cuando uno de los dos suelte la varita!

Toda la clase gritaba de emoción mientras varios _Expelliarmus_ salían disparados. Por la puerta entraron Dumbledore y McGonagall al oír aquellos gritos.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-preguntó el director.

-Nunca había tenido a dos alumnos que utilizaran tan bien _Expelliarmus_, así que hemos decidido que sea un combate de tirar la varita.

Dumbledore se fijó en los dos combatientes y sonrió.

-Minerva, sentémonos y observemos este combate tan impresionante.

Ambos se sentaron. Podían ver que a los dos chicos se les acababan las fuerzas, pero ninguno quería desistir. Para Snape, ese era el momento para impresionar a Lily y hacer que mordieran el polvo Potter y Black, pero para Lupin aquello era el mayor reconocimiento que había tenido en toda su vida. Ninguno quería perder y empezaron a usar otros hechizos que sabían bajo el consentimiento del profesor. En un momento, Snape resbaló con la capa y Lupin decidió aprovecharlo.

-¡_Impedimenta_!

Snape se quedó rígido y no podía levantarse. Empezó a notar cómo sus piernas se elevaban hasta quedar suspendido en el aire boca abajo. Todos los alumnos, menos los de Slytherin, comenzaron a reírse. Era como aquella vez... Como aquella mañana... Pero quien sujetaba la varita era Lupin... Pero pudo ver la cara de James y Sirius reflejada en la suya y aquello le llenó de odio, odio que transmitió a su varita.

-Suelta la varita, Severus. Esto ha acabado-le decía serio Lupin.

Pero Severus lo apuntó con la varita. Sabía perfectamente que mientras le suspendía en el aire, no podría usar _Expelliarmus_ y aquello era su victoria. James se dió cuenta de aquello.

-¡Suelta a Quejicus o te quitará la varita!

Lupin se sorprendió, pero antes de que lo soltara, Snape pronunció un hechizo, un hechizo que no era _Expelliarmus_...

-¡_Sectum Sempra_!

Varias luces salieron de su varita y dieron de lleno a Lupin. Todos se horrorizaron al ver que de su pecho salía mucha sangre. Lupin cayó al suelo y soltó a Snape, que al caer, le siguió mientras éste se arrastraba por el suelo sujetándose la herida. El odio que sentía hacia Sirius y James se había volcado hacia Lupin y quería con todas sus ganas matarlo. Con otro _Sectum Sempra_ le hizo soltar la varita. Los profesores se habían puesto en pie.

-¡Se acabó el combate!-gritaba asustado el profesor de DCAO.

-¡Severus, detente!-gritaba McGonagall.

Pero Snape no estaba por la labor de escuchar. Lanzó más _Sectum Sempra_ que dejaban sangre por todos los lados. Lupin intentaba en vano alejarse de él mientras se arrastraba y tosía sangre.

-¡Eres como ellos! ¡No te mereces piedad!

Lupin le miraba asustado y buscaba por algún lado su varita para defenderse. Todos los alumnos observaban asustados el combate y Lily se llevaba las manos a la boca. Ese no era el Sev que ella conocía. Con un rápido movimiento de mano, Lupin alcanzó su varita y apuntó con ella a Snape. Snape observó que sus ojos habían cambiado. Su pupila se había vuelto más grande y ahora eran verdes, no amarillos miel... Lo estaba mirando como si fuera un cazador, como si quisiera despedazarlo. Snape fue a lanzarle otro hechizo, pero Lupin tragó saliva y soltó otro hechizo diferente.

-¡_Expecto Patronum_!

De su varita salió un chorro azul eléctrico y todos se quedaron sin habla al ver que un lobo plateado se abalanzaba sobre Snape y lo mordía. Snape chillaba mientras soltaba su varita.

-¡Es un patronus corpóreo!-chillaron al unísono McGonagall y el profesor.

-(Remus... ¿Desde cuándo tú sabes hacer el encantamiento patronus?)-pensó Dumbledore sorprendido.

El lobo desapareció y Lupin cayó inconsciente. Snape salió corriendo al ver que Dumbledore se acercaba a él y McGonagall atendía a Lupin.

-¡Juro que voy a matar a Quejicus!-gritaba Sirius.

-¡¿Cómo se ha atrevido a tocar a nuestro amigo?!-gritó James mientras Snape corría a encerrarse en las mazmorras...

Durante la cena, los de Slytherin lo vitoreaban como si fuera un héroe, pero no pudo evitar sentir miradas de odio hacia él por parte de Gryffindor. Se dio cuenta también de que Lupin no había ido a cenar.

Tras cenar, algo le carcomía por dentro y se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore, en el cual se encontraba dicho director.

-Sabía que ibas a venir, Severus. Siéntate.

El joven Snape se sentó esperando alguna reprimenda por parte del director.

-Creaste aquel hechizo para poder defenderte, pero nunca pensé que lo utilizarías contra un compañero. Es un hechizo peligrosísimo que podría haberle matado.

-Lo sé. Con un solo _Sectum Sempra_ debería haber muerto...

-Lupin es un mago muy especial. Con el paso del tiempo, te darás cuenta de ello.

Snape recordó sus ojos y el lobo plateado.

-Me miró... Me miró como si quisiera matarme...

Dumbledore arqueó las cejas:

-¿Cómo?

-Sus ojos eran verdes y tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas. Podía notar con todas mis fuerzas que quería matarme.

Dumbledore se quedó un rato en silencio. Snape no sabía que a quien estaba describiendo no era a Lupin, sino al lobo que duerme dentro de él.

-Tú intentaste matarle primero y él se defendió.

-¡Me intentó matar!

-El encantamiento patronus no sirve para atacar, sino para defender. Lo que te atacó lo hizo con el motivo de proteger a Lupin. En ningún momento Lupin ha ido a matarte o a hacerte daño alguno. Si hubiera sido Potter o Black, te hubieran bajado los pantalones allí mismo, pero Lupin te dijo que te rindieras porque sabía que lo estabas pasando mal.

-¡Si eso es verdad, ¿a qué vino aquella mirada?!

-Severus, hay cosas que es mejor no saber para vivir feliz. Sólo te digo esto: Lupin es un mago muy especial y no tengo reparos en reconocer que te perdonará si hablas con él. Si no están Potter o Black delante.

Snape se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

-Y otra cosa-le paró antes de salir-, él te entiende, Snape. Te entiende tanto que hasta le duele a él. Si estuvieras en su lugar, ¿qué habrías hecho?

Snape giró el picaporte y salió del despacho con paso ligero para no encontrarse con ningún Gryffindor mientras que las palabras y la pregunta de Dumbledore resonaban en su cabeza...

-Parece ser que has recordado aquel día-sonrió Dumbledore al profesor de Pociones.

-Sí... Y de la charla que mantuvimos en este despacho...

-Sí. Al día siguiente, el joven Remus estaba desayunando en el Gran Comedor completamente recuperado gracias a "cierto frasco" que apareció en la enfermería-y miró de reojo a Snape.

-Aun así sigo sin consentir que Lupin coja este trabajo. ¿Qué busca con esto, señor?

-Como sabrás, Sirius Black ha escapado de Azkaban y todo indica que busca algo en Hogwarts y creemos que es a Harry.

-Tras entregar a los Potter, ahora vuelve para terminar la faena...

-Por eso considero oportuno que Lupin esté cerca de él para enseñarle a defenderse.

-Pero... Si Lupin sabe luchar contra los dementores, razón demás para no dejarle ser profesor.

-¿Por qué?

-Pudo ayudar a Black a escapar de Azkaban. Lupin estuvo desaparecido durante 12 años sin dar muestras de vida. Seguro que ayudará a Black a entrar en el castillo. Son amigos.

-Lupin no sabe nada del asunto de hace 12 años porque se pensó que él era el espía de Voldemort. Cuando lo descubrió, decidió dejar su vida de lado y hundirse en la tristeza hasta que le encontré. Además, ahora mismo, odia a Black más de lo que tú piensas.

-Sigo pensando que es una mala idea. Estamos metiendo a Potter en la boca del lobo literalmente.

-¿Dudas de mis estrategias, Severus? Te recuerdo que todas mis predicciones han sido acertadas.

-Prometió que protegería a Lily.

Dumbledore se quedó mudo.

-Así que ya no son "todas", sino "casi todas".

-Contra las profecías no se puede luchar, Severus. Pero ahora te pido que me ayudes. Si cooperamos, sabremos la verdad de hace 12 años. Si dejas que Lupin sea el profesor de Harry, te prometo que todas tus dudas serán reveladas.

No había otra cosa que quisiera saber Snape más que la verdad de la muerte de su odiado enemigo James Potter y de su adorable amiga Lily Evans.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

Dumbledore sonrió al ver que había ganado.

-Ayudarás a Lupin durante los días que esté enfermo sustituyéndole y le prepararás la poción Matalobos.

-¡¿La poción Matalobos?! ¡Es la más difícil de todas!

-Por eso te he elegido a ti. No veo a nadie más capaz de conseguirla que tú, Severus. Por el bien de Harry y de la verdad, tendrás que hacer eso.

Snape meditó.

-Está bien...-dijo a regañadientes.

-¡Ah, Severus! Dame ese currículum. Creo que ya no lo necesitarás.

Snape se lo dió y éste lo tiró a la chimenea.

-Para este año, ya tenemos profesor de DCAO.

Volviendo al presente, Snape se paró delante de una ventana mojada por donde se veía la lluvia cayendo sin cesar y unos nubarrones negros tapaban la luna. Por el cielo se veía a varios dementores custodiando el castillo para atrapar a Black y, por el encharcado camino, se veía por fin los carruajes cargados de alumnos. La tormenta no paraba en ningún momento y Snape miró asqueado el exterior.

-Al parecer, se aproxima una tormenta mucho más aterradora que ésta-y se dio la vuelta para ir al Gran Comedor con los demás profesores.

_**¡TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS SON BIEN RECIBIDOS!**_

_**PD: SIENTO LAS FALTAS**_

_**:D**_


	4. Minerva McGonagall

_**CAPÍTULO IV: MINERVA MCGONAGALL**_

La noche del 1 de septiembre era completamente tormentosa y, tímidamente, la luna se asomaba por los negros nubarrones que, para la profesora de Adivinación, Sybill Trelawney, presagiaban unos oscuros eventos en aquel curso 92-93.

-Parece ser que vamos a tener un curso movidito-decía la profesora mientras observaba por los ventanales del Gran Comedor el chaparrón que caía.

-¿Quién va a morir este año, Sybill?-preguntó una bruja algo mayor con capa negra y sombrero a juego.

Esta bruja era la profesora de Transformaciones y jefa de la casa Gryffindor: Minerva McGonagall. Todos los alumnos la tenían un gran pavor al ser tan estricta en sus clases, pero los de Gryffindor también la veían como gran forofa del equipo de Gryffindor de quidditch y se divertía mucho viendo perder a Slytherin. Mujer variada donde las haya. Lo que menos soportaba esta profesora era "el poder" de la profesora Trelawney. Ella creía que aquello era toda una farsa y la molestaba que todo el rato estuviera detrás de los alumnos y de los profesores para ver quién moriría aquel año...

-Para que lo entiendas, Minerva-dijo algo acalorada la adivina-, con solo ver el cielo puedo presagiar oscuros eventos, no la muerte de los niños.

-El año pasado dijiste que Goyle, de Slytherin, iba a morir y mira qué casualidad: este año cursa tercero.

-El arte de la adivinación no es exacto-se cruzó de brazos resoplando.

-Pues a ver si te lo aplicas, Sybill, y el 13 no montas una guardia de trolls para protegernos de "peligros inminentes" por ser 13-resaltó con los dedos las comillas.

-Cambiando de tema-dijo indignada la adivina-, este año el joven Potter vendrá a mis clases.

-Y también Longbottom, así que no le digas que se va a morir o no sabré qué hechizo desmemorizante lanzarle.

-Me encantará leer el futuro de ese chico-siguió, ignorando a McGonagall-, y he oído también que tenemos nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...

-No le mandes a éste también a San Mungo...

-¿Cómo se llamaba? Recuerdo que Dumbledore nos lo dijo...

-(Estaría con su ojo interno...) Fue un alumno mío, de Gryffindor: Remus John Lupin.

-Vaya... Espero que no le ataque ningún lobo-dijo ausente Trelawney.

-¿Perdón?

-Su apellido se asemeja a "lupus", que en latín es "lobo"...

-(Menuda coincidencia...)

-Tengo ya ganas de conocerlo.

Por la puerta del Gran Comedor entraron los demás profesores. El jefe de la casa Ravenclaw y profesor de Encantamientos, Filius Flitwick, se acercó a ambas mujeres con Hagrid a su lado, que si no le ve, le pisa...

-Buenas noches, señoritas-dijo con su voz chillona.

-Para lo que se cierne, sí que son buenas-respondió Trelawney.

Los tres profesores suspiraron.

-Es una forma de hablar, mi querida profesora... Cambiando de tema, ¿sabéis quién es el nuevo profesor de Cuidados de las Criaturas Mágicas?

Hagrid se sonrojó mientras Flitwick lo señala.

-Enhorabuena, Hagrid-lo felicitó McGonagall.

-¿Te leo el futuro, querido?-le cogió la gran mano Trelawney mientras le miraba preocupada.

-No, gracias-dijo tímidamente mientras apartaba la mano.

-Por cierto, ya me he enterado de nuestro nuevo fichaje. Remus Lupin, ¿no?

-El mismo.

-Me acuerdo que era el estudiante más sobresaliente de Gryffindor. Se le daba bien los conocimientos, pero hasta que aprendió a controlar su magia... Tuvimos que sudar la gota gorda.

A Trelawney se la iluminó la cara:

-Ya me acuerdo. Es un licántropo, ¿no? ¿Qué vio Dumbledore en él para traerlo a Hogwarts?

-La verdad es que estaba muy verde en temas de práctica...-se rascaba la barbilla Flitwick-. Los que padecen la licantropía tienen la magia como más desatada, más incontrolable ya que el lobo odia la magia y quiere que utilice más su poder que la magia. Pero si conseguía utilizar su magia, se convertiría en un mago muy poderoso ya que puede manipular una gran cantidad de magia que ningún otro mago normal puede. De ahí que aprendiera el patronus a la corta edad de 12 años...

-Lupin era un gran estudiante, sí... Pero quedaba empañado por sus compañías.

-Potter y Black, ¿no? Donde estuvieran esos dos, siempre debían estar él y el pequeño Pettigrew.

-Me acuerdo que en quinto curso se enfadó con ellos por llamarle "Lunático". Le preguntaba "¿Por qué te llaman así?" pero él no quería contestar. Más tarde, hicieron las paces... Un grupo bastante raro, sí...

El Gran Comedor se trasladó a aquel quinto año. Los alumnos intentaban hacer los deberes para quitarselos antes de hacer los TIMOS. En la mesa de Gryffindor, dos jóvenes ideaban sus estrategias de quidditch.

-Mira, Sirius, si ves la snitch, tú me haces un movimiento con la mano y me marcas las coordenadas.

-Sí... Y también te bailo "La Macarena", Jimmy.

-¡Esto es serio! ¡Si queremos vencer a Slytherin, debemos usar esta estrategia! ¡¿A que sí, Colagusano?!

Al lado suyo estaba el pequeño Pettigrew, el cual soltó un pequeño grito:

-No me llames así en público, James...

-¡¿Y te crees que a mí me gusta lo de Cornamenta?!

-Cornamenta que te va a poner Quejicus con Evans-se rió Sirius.

-¡Tú calla, Canuto, no vaya a enseñarte la forma con la que voy a tirar de la escoba a Malfoy!

Los dos gritaban mientras todo el mundo les miraba confusos. ¿Se habrían vuelto locos de pronto con esos motes tan raros?

-¡Te voy a desterrar del grupo, Canuto!

-¿A que me voy con Lunático, que parece el único con cabeza de esta mesa?

El joven Lupin, de 15 años, se hallaba en la parte más alejada de la mesa para que no le consideraran a él también un loco demente, y más con aquel mote...

-(Lunático... ¿No tenían otro mote para mí? ¡Es mote de locos!)-pensaba mientras escribía, sin darse cuenta que apretó tanto la pluma que empapó a todos los del alrededor.

Cuando por fin todos salieron del Gran Comedor, Sirius guiñó un ojo a James.

-Lo tengo todo preparado...

-¿Filch se ha dado cuenta?

-La Señora Norris ha intentado decírselo, pero la he metido una patada y se ha caído por la ventana.

Ambos se reían por lo bajo. Al lado suyo, Pettigrew los miraba asustado:

-No sé que estáis tramando, pero hasta la próxima "noche", no pienso volver a ser Colagusano.

-¡Tranquilo!-le dijo Sirius-. Ya no te necesitamos más, ya lo he hecho yo todo.

-Pues... Me voy a la Sala Común a preparar el examen de Transformación...

Nada más irse Pettigrew, Lupin pasó al lado de ellos leyendo un libro. Sirius y James le miraron y se guiñaron un ojo.

Lupin iba repasando las pociones que debía hacer en el examen de Pociones, pero su enfado con James y Sirius le distorsionaba el estudio, tanto que notó que sus pies se despegaban del suelo y quedaba boca abajo suspendido en el aire.

-¡James! ¡Sirius!

Los dos se pusieron al lado suyo riéndose. Sirius sujetaba la varita en alto, así que debía haber sido él quien había lanzado el hechizo.

-¡Lunático, tío! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-le dijo James.

-¡Como no me bajéis ahora mismo, os mato!

-Espérate a la próxima "noche", Lunático-se rió Sirius-. Ahí tendrás la fuerza suficiente.

-Queremos que nos ayudes en algo.

-¡¿Después de colgarme?! ¡Estáis locos!

-Es que sino, no nos escucharás.

-Os escuchó...-cruzó los brazos.

James hizo una señal a Sirius y éste bajó a Lupin.

-Nos hemos fijado que no has pegado ojo por las noches con los TIMOS, así que vamos a calmar tu estrés.

-¿No habéis pensado que puede ser por otra cosa el estrés?

-¡Vamos, Lunático! ¡Te estás comportando como un auténtico crío! ¿Crees que a Peter le gusta que le llamemos Colagusano y a Sirius, Canuto?

-A mí me gusta-dijo Sirius, pero James le pegó un codazo en el estómago.

-¡Ni siquiera me gusta a mí Cornamenta! Pero es lo que nos ha tocado.

-Por última vez, ¿qué queréis de mí?

-Calmar tu estrés.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?-preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Sirius... Haz los honores.

Sirius fue a una esquina y tiró del aire. Allí apareció de la nada la capa de invisibilidad con dos escobas y una snitch.

-¡¿Estáis locos?! ¡¿No las habréis robado, verdad?!

-Tomar prestadas es la palabra clave-dijo sabiamente Sirius.

-Vamos a hacer una competición para ver quién consigue la snitch antes por los pasillos del colegio.

-Pues buena suerte.

Lupin se giró, pero James le cogío del hombro suspirando.

-Quieto... Tú también participas.

-No sé montar en escoba.

-Sirius te ayudará.

-Nos van a expulsar...

-¡Tío, Remus, tienes que moverte más!-le gritó Sirius-¡Siendo "eso", deberías ser el más movidito!

-Es que soy civilizado, no como vosotros.

-Pues nada...

James se giró y cogió una escoba y la snitch. Sirius le siguió y cogió la otra escoba.

-Será a la fuerza.

-¿Cómo que a la fuerza?

Sirius y James se sentaron en sus escobas y James soltó la snitch, que se fue volando.

-A la de tres... ¡TRES!

Los dos salieron volando y, al pasar al lado de Lupin, Sirius lo agarró de la capa y lo subió de un tirón a la escoba, poníendolo detrás suyo.

-¡SIRIUS! ¡BÁJAME!

-Estamos a 10 metros, pero si quieres, te dejo caer...

-¡NO!-y se abrazó a él.

James los adelantó y les sacó la lengua.

-¡La snitch es mía, Canuto!

-¡Que te lo has creído, Cornamenta!

Sirius aceleró y Lupin notó que se le salía la comida del estómago. Esquivaban alumnos y profesores en busca de aquella bolita chiquitita. James iba por delante mientras que Sirius iba con Lupin, quién se agarraba a él con fuerza y gritaba.

-¡Tío! ¡Me vas a partir el tímpano! ¡Cuánto antes la cojamos, antes te bajo!

-¡Gira a la derecha!-le gritó.

-¿Qué?

-¡Qué gires!

Y, como si fuera un impulso, la escoba giró a la derecha.

-¡Genial! ¡Nos hemos desviado!-gritaba Sirius.

-¡Ahora a la izquierda!

-¡Si quieres ir al baño a vomitar, puedes echarlo aquí directamente!

-¡Hazme caso, Sirius!

Sirius refunfuñó y giró la escoba a la izquierda. Durante unos minutos, iba haciendo caso a las indicaciones del licántropo, hasta que, al fondo, vió una lucecilla dorada.

-¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!-abrió los ojos como platos-¡¿Cómo lo has hecho, Lunático?!

-¡Digamos que la señorita Pomfrey me mandaba por estos pasillos ocultos para ir a la Casa de los Gritos!

-¡Tío, deberíamos hacer un mapa para saberlos de memoria!

Se acercaron a toda velocidad a por la snitch. Sirius alargó el brazo, ya casi la tenía, pero... ¡James chocó contra ellos! Los tres cayeron de las escobas y, con tan mala suerte, cayeron delante de la profesora McGonagall, que la salía fuego por los ojos.

-La hemos liado...

En el despacho, McGonagall andaba como un sargento de un lado para otro.

-¡Black y Potter! ¡Potter y Black! ¡Y que no se me olvide Lupin! ¡Siempre en algún lío!

-Después de cinco años, ¿ahora me cree que los problemas nos persiguen?-preguntó James.

McGonagall le fulminó con la mirada.

-¡¿Por qué siempre que hay un problema, estáis metidos en él?!

-Esa pregunta me la llevo haciendo yo cinco años-contestó Sirius sonriendo.

-¡Como es obvio que no escarmentáis, os pasaréis todo el día limpiando los libros de la biblioteca sin magia!

-Ahora sí que ha especificado, profesora. Nos riñó la última vez por hacerlo con magia, pero no nos había avisado.

-¡Silencio! ¡Tres robos y varias normas rotas! ¡Tenéis suerte de que no os expulse! ¡Podríais haber chocado con alguien!

-¡Volábamos los dos lo suficientemente alto como para no atropellar a Flitwick, ¿verdad, Jimmy?!

James asintió con satisfacción y, medio minuto después, los tres se encontraban sacando brillo a los libros con tal de escapar de McGonagall, que echaba fuego por la boca.

-Deberían ponerla a ella como próximo dragón en el Torneo de los Tres Magos-dijo Sirius mientras limpiaba un volúmen de Criaturas Mágicas.

Un "ejem" los hizo girarse y vieron a Lupin sacando brillo a un tomo con furia.

-Lo sentimos, Lunático...-se disculpó James-. Pero reconoce que te lo has pasado en grande.

-Déjadme en paz.

Los dos se miraron. De pronto, un perro negro se deslizaba por su brazo llamando su atención. Cuando Lupin le miró, el perro se sentó y movió la cola.

-No te enfades con nosotros, Lunático...-se le oyó a James.

Y, al lado suyo, se colocó un ciervo, que le daba con los cuernos en la cabeza. El perro se lanzó sobre Lupin y le empezó a hacer cosquillas junto con el ciervo.

-¡Quietos!-gritaba mientras se reía-¡De acuerdo! ¡Os perdono!

Los dos movieron la cola contentos.

-He de admitir que ha estado gracioso. Y, la verdad, lo necesitaba-dijo sonriendo-. ¡Pero no lo volváis a hacer!

Los dos animales volvieron a convertirse en Sirius y James. Empezó a entender el mote de James: Cornamenta por su forma animal, la cual era un ciervo con una gran cornamenta, y el de Sirius: Canuto, un gran perro negro. Ellos se encargarían de mantenerle a raya las noches de luna llena y estarían con él.

-¡Mira, es Peter!

De una estantería bajó una rata con una cola que parecía un gusano y se convirtió inmediatamente en Peter.

-He oído que os han castigado y, como no hay nadie en la Sala Común, he decidido venir aquí con vosotros.

-¡Así se hace, Colagusano!-le abrazó Sirius mientras le daba besos en el pelo.

-¡Canuto, por favor! ¡Que está Lunático delante...!

Pero no acabó la frase. Pensaba que al girarse vería a Lupin enfurecido otra vez, pero éste estaba sonriendo.

-Tranquilo, Cornamenta, ya estoy acostumbrado.

Los cuatro se echaron a reír. Un simple mote no podía romper aquella amistad tan peculiar, pero, con el tiempo, sería otro acontecimiento lo que la rompería...

Tras volver al presente, una lechuza entró en el Gran Comedor y se posó en el brazo de McGonagall. En ella se informaba del ataque de un dementor en el expreso de Hogwarts a Harry Potter y miró con curiosidad la firma del remitente. Aquella caligrafía no podía ser de otra persona que de Remus Lupin. Al parecer, ya había conocido al hijo de su mejor amigo y, mientras el profesor Snape entraba en el Gran Comedor diciendo que ya llegaban los carruajes, ella se dirigía hacia la puerta principal para dar la bienvenida a los de primer año mientras deseaba que, este año, el joven Potter no sacara a relucir el talento de su padre para meterse en problemas con uno de sus mejores amigos, que ahora interpretaría el papel de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...

_**¡TODO COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO!**_

_**PD: SIENTO LAS FALTAS**_


	5. Comienza el curso con el Sombrero

_**CAPÍTULO V: COMIENZA EL CURSO CON EL SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR**_

-Remus John Lupin... ¡Quién te ha visto y quién te ve!-dijo con su voz chillona el profesor Flitwick al ver al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Lupin había entrado por una puerta diferente a la de los alumnos, algo que agradecía porque no se encontraba con fuerzas para abrirse paso entre los chicos junto con su bastón, capa y maleta. Y encima si sumamos el haber usado un Encantamiento Patronus en ese estado de convalecencia tras la luna llena... La profesora McGonagall, que ya debía de estar acostumbrada del aspecto enfermizo que siempre tenía su antiguo alumno, se acercó a él ayudándole con la maleta.

-¡Pero qué escuálido estás! Veo que las cosas no te van nada bien...

-Teniendo en cuenta que soy una criatura de clasificación XXXXX, no sé qué tipo de trabajo puedo tener, profesora-dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

Tanto Flitwick, Hagrid y McGonagall le miraron apenados ya que él no es como los demás licántropos... Él no es ningún asesino...

-¿Preparado para tu nuevo puesto, profesor Lupin?-preguntó Flitwick intentando cambiar de tema.

-Claro. Me he leído el horóscopo por si acaso.

Todos se rieron ante el comentario de Lupin, pero a la profesora de Adivinación no la hizo ninguna gracia:

-Eso sólo es un instrumento creado por los muggles para intentar predecir el futuro, cosa que es casi impredecible-levantó un dedo sabiamente.

-Claro, Sybill... Y me parece más apropiado una bola de cristal y unos posos de té antes que la astronomía...-suspiraba McGonagall-¿Por qué no lo debates con la profesora Sinistra?

Trelawney la fulminó con su mirada aumentada por culpa de las gafas. Lupin soltó una pequeña risa al ver lo extraño que parecía la relación que mantenían su antigua profesora y la adivina. Ésta última se percató de su presencia y se dirigió a él a grandes zancadas.

-Querido mío, ¿seguro que estás bien?-preguntó preocupada dándole la mano.

-Me ocurre cada mes, así que...

-No lo digo por eso-le interrumpió y miró su mano-. Tu línea de la vida es muy corta.

Todos los profesores se llevaron una mano a la cara y suspiraron mientras decían: "nunca cambiará"...

-Me gustaría verle un día en mi despacho para ver su futuro...

-Me gustaría escuchar que alguna vez falló-sonrió Lupin, pero al ver a los profesores negar con la cabeza, la sonrisa se volvió forzada.

Harto ya de la comitiva de bienvenida, el profesor de Pociones lanzó un "ejem" a lo que respondieron todos los profesores con un silencio para que éste hablara:

-Los chicos ya deben de estar entrando en el Gran Comedor y sería de muy mala educación llegar tarde nosotros cuando somos nosotros los que los castigamos por llegar tarde a alguna clase.

Los profesores asintieron y empezaron a encaminarse al Gran Comedor. Al girarse para irse, Snape lanzó una mirada maliciosa a su antiuo compañero, llena de odio y asco, algo que no pasó por alto Lupin, que le sonrió a modo de saludo. McGonagall se fijó que seguía llevando todo el equipaje y, con su varita, lo hizo desaparecer.

-Me parece inapropiado que vayas cargado en el estado en el que te encuentras-dijo la profesora al ver la confusión de Lupin-. Está en tu despacho si lo buscas. Y a ver si comes algo y recuperas color.

Lupin sonrió ante el comentario de la profesora y se encaminó al Gran Comedor junto con los demás profesores. Todos ellos iban hablando entre ellos, menos Snape que andaba a grandes zancadas. Lupin se sentía fuera de lugar a pesar de ser el profesor de aquella asignatura tan conocida en Hogwarts y andaba callado. ¿Se habrían sentido así sus predecesores?

Al entrar en el Gran Comedor, se encontró cara a cara con el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, sonriéndole como él solo sabía. Lupin le dirigió una sonrisa cansada.

-Me alegro verte, Remus-le estrechó la mano el sabio mago-. Aunque no en estas condiciones-haciendo referencia a su estado de salud.

-Pues aquí me ve, Dumbledore. Acatando sus órdenes hasta el final.

-Pues buena suerte, profesor Lupin-se rió Dumbledore.

Dumbledore se fue para dar la bienvenida a la profesora de Herbología y jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff, Pomona Sprout, que observó a Lupin mientras hablaba con el director y le sonrió. Lupin le sonrió tímidamente y observó cómo los profesores se sentaban en sus sitios hablando amistosamente. Esperó a que todos se sentaran para ver cuál era su sitio y, cuando lo supo, se quedó de piedra. El único sitio sin ocupar era el de al lado de Snape... Vacilando, se acercó a la silla.

-¿Está ocupado?-preguntó al mago que tenía al otro lado.

-Ese sitio suele ser del profesor de Defensa. Mira-le señaló una tarjetita que ponía: "profesor de DCAO".

Lupin se sintió estúpido y se sentó intentando no tener contacto visual con ningún profesor para no tener que volver a sonreír para ocultar su vergüenza. Desde aquel sitio podía ver las cuatro mesas de las cuatro casas sin dificultad. Ahora entendía el porqué podían ver a sus amigos y a él preparar las bombas fétidas durante el desayuno. Juntó sus manos y observó a un lado. El mago que le había indicado que ése era su sitio hablaba amistosamente con otros magos y brujas sobre las noticias de _El Profeta_, donde no faltaba la mención de la fuga de Sirius Black. Cada vez que lo oía, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y pudo notar que Snape le miraba disimuladamente. Giró hacia el otro lado y vio a Snape leyendo un libro sobre pociones y, en la otra parte de la mesa, Flitwick y Sprout hablaban amistosamente con Hagrid sobre su nuevo puesto de profesor. Siguió recorriendo con la mirada la mesa y sus ojos se toparon con la mirada penetrante de la profesora Trelawney, que parecía que lo analizaba. Tragando saliva, bajó la cabeza y observó su plato como si buscara alguna irregularidad en él. Más de una vez oía a Snape suspirar fastidiado.

-(Yo tampoco quería sentarme a tu lado, pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer?)

-¿Cuál va a ser tu temario, Lupin?

Lupin levantó la cabeza sorprendido y miró al profesor de Pociones, que había cerrado su libro y le observaba inquisitivamente.

-Pues... Les enseñaré a defenderse de diferentes criaturas... Es lo fundamental... Empezaré con los boggarts...

-¿Y los hombres-lobo?-le cortó Snape.

-Más tarde...

-Ten cuidado... Potter podría matarte sin querer. Tiene cierto imán hacia los profesores de DCAO. Al de primer año lo mató y al de segundo lo mandó a San Mungo sin memoria.

-Gracias por tu advertencia, Severus-sonrió Lupin, intentando zanjar la conversación.

Para gran alivio suyo, los alumnos empezaron a entrar en el Gran Comedor tras haberse puesto los uniformes correspondientes. Entre ellos pudo ver a Ron Weasley, el amigo pelirrojo de Harry que iba con él en el expreso de Hogwarts, pero no vio por ningún lado a Harry ni a su amiga Hermione Granger. Se fijó otra vez que McGonagall había desaparecido, así que debía estar con ellos hablando sobre el dementor del tren. Tras sentarse todos en sus respectivas mesas, un grupo de niños de primer año entraron liderados por McGonagall, que llevaba un taburete y un sombrero viejo en él. Aquel sombrero era el famoso Sombrero Seleccionador: destinaba a cada alumno a la casa que le correspondía. Mientras el Sombrero Seleccionador cantaba su canción y gritaba el nombre de cada casa cuando se ponía encima de la cabeza de un niño, Lupin cerró los ojos y recordó el día que él también debía pasar aquella prueba...

Aquel año el Gran Comedor estaba lleno de gritos y de risas, que cesaron ante la entrada de los alumnos de primer año con McGonagall al frente. Lupin, con once años, esperaba en la fila a su turno. Los niños hablaban entre ellos y él era el único que se mantenía callado. Se retorcía los bordes de la camisa con nerviosismo mientras luchaba por ponerse bien una tirita que tenía en la cara por culpa de su enfermedad. Dirigió su mirada hacia los profesores, los cuales le observaban mientras murmuraban y algunos hasta le señalaban. Sin embargo, Dumbledore le sonreía.

-(No sé qué hago yo aquí...)

La presión le podía, pero una charla con dos niños que iban delante suyo le distrajo.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas a ir, James?

-¡A Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes!-levantó el puño el niño-¿Y tú, Sirius?

-Yo quiero ir también a Gryffindor, aunque mi sangre me mandará a Slytherin...

Lupin miró a otro lado y vio a una niña pelirroja hablando con un niño con el pelo grasiento.

-¿A qué casa vas a ir, Sev?

-Creo que a Slytherin...

-Pues iré contigo. Seguro que nos toca en el mismo sitio.

Lupin bajó la cabeza. Antes de ir, leyó varias informaciones sobre Hogwarts.

-(Seguramente, me manden a Ravenclaw... Yo no soy bueno en nada y tampoco soy valiente...)

La fila empezó a avanzar:

-¡James Potter!-gritó la profesora.

El niño levantó el pulgar a su compañero de fila con el cuál había hablado y se sentó en la silla mientras le ponían el sombrero:

-Humm... Leal y valiente... Esto solo puede ser... ¡Gryffindor!

Todos los de Gryffindor aplaudieron.

-¡Peter Pettigrew!

Un niño bajito y regordete se acercó tímidamente a la silla. Temblaba tanto que casi la vuelca.

-Humm... Difícil... Muy difícil... Puede ser Hufflepuff...

-Por favor...-dijo el niño-. Quiero ir a Gryffindor.

-¡¿Gryffindor?! ¡Pero si tú no eres...!

-¡Pero quiero aprender a ser valiente como mis padres!

El Sombrero lo examinó por última vez:

-Veo una gran determinación en lo que te propones... ¡Gryffindor!

La mesa de Gryffidor volvió a rugir.

-¡Sirius Black!

Unos murmullos se oían en la mesa de Slytherin. Parecía que ya festejaban su bienvenida.

-Por favor, sombrerito, ni se te ocurra ponerme en Slytherin-le amenazó en voz baja cuando le colocaron el sombrero.

-No pensaba ponerte en Slytherin. Tu sangre es de Slytherin, sí... Pero tu gran determinación, lealtad y valentía sólo pertenecen a... ¡Gryffindor!

Con un gran salto, los de Gryffindor saltaron de sus sitios como si celebraran una victoria contra Slytherin mientras que ellos abucheaban a Sirius y le llamaban "Traidor de su sangre". Sin embargo, el Black chocó los cinco con James todo sonriente.

-¡Remus John Lupin!

Lupin tragó saliva. Ha llegado la hora... Se sentó y McGonagall le colocó el sombrero:

-Veamos... ¡Pero si tú eres...!

El sombrero miró confuso y asustado a Dumbledore, el cual sonriendo asintió. Lupin tragó saliva asustado.

-(Me va a mandar a casa.)

-B-Bueno...-dijo asustado el sombrero-Eres inteligente, sí... Puedes ir a Ravenclaw...

-(Lo sabía.)

-Pero noto algo...-se sorprendió el sombrero-Noto un poder... Un poder de creer hasta el final... Una lealtad sin medidas... Un alma que no falquea a pesar de las trampas de la vida... Un alma digna de Godric Gryffindor...

Hubo un momento de silencio donde el sombrero se debatía entre Ravenclaw y Gryffindor...

-¡Gryffindor!

Gryffindor volvió a aplaudir. Lupin se había quedado sin color.

-Si yo... Yo no soy valiente...

-Eres más valiente de lo que crees, niño. Has venido aquí impulsado por una determinación y una valentía insuperable aún siendo lo que eres. No encuentro mejor casa para ti.

Algo confuso, se sentó en la mesa Gryffindor. Allí vio como el niño del pelo grasiento era enviado a Slytherin y la niña pelirroja pasaba a ser una de sus compañeros de casa ante la mirada triste del niño grasiento, a quién le daba la bienvenida un chico con el pelo rubio largo.

-Hola, yo soy James Potter-se presentó el niño a la niña.

-Yo Lily Evans.

Aquellos niños no lo sabían, pero a pesar de las dificultades y enemistades, acabarían siendo los mejores padres del mundo tras dar su vida por su hijo ante el mago más poderoso y oscuro de todos los tiempos...

Tras finalizar la selección, Lupin abrió los ojos y vio entrar a Hermione y a Harry corriendo para sentarse en sus puestos. Dumbledore se levantó para dar su habitual discurso de bienvenida. Dio aviso sobre los nuevos inquilinos de Hogwarts: los dementores de Azkaban que buscaban a Sirius Black. Después, se giró hacia la mesa de profesores:

-Demos un fuerte aplauso a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El profesor R. J. Lupin. Buena suerte, profesor.

Lupin se levantó como pudo sin soltarse las manos. Hubo un leve aplauso, pero pudo escuchar los aplausos de Harry, Ron y Hermione con mucha energía. Claro, los había salvado en el tren de un dementor... Se fijó que Harry lo miraba mientras sonreía y no pudo evitar pensar en Lily y en James mientras le dirigía otra sonrisa. Los de Slytherin murmuraban.

-¿Habéis visto que pintas? Está muy cerca de igualar a los Weasley-decía un chico rubio, que le parecía familiar, mientras le miraba con asco.

Después de sentarse, Dumbledore presentó a Hagrid como otro nuevo profesor y hubo un sonoro aplauso por parte de la mesa de Gryffindor. Tras esta bienvenida, Dumbledore sacó su varita y la comida apareció de la nada en la mesa.

-¡Que os aproveche y que dé comienzo este nuevo curso!

_**HE NOTADO QUE CADA VEZ HAY MÁS GENTE QUE SIGUE ESTA HISTORIA Y ME ILUSIONA MUCHO! MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

_**¡POR FAVOR, COMENTAD PARA VER SI DEBO CAMBIAR ALGO O SI OS PARECE BIEN COMO VA! ¡ME GUSTARÍA SABERLO! :D**_

_**SIENTO LAS FALTAS :3**_


	6. Chocolate con leche

_**CAPÍTULO VI: CHOCOLATE CON LECHE**_

Lupin siguió con la mirada al director hasta sentarse y, fue en ese instante, cuando dirigió su mirada a la mesa. Tal vez nadie se haya dado cuenta, pero sus ojos se habían salido de la órbita y su boca se había desencajado. ¡Delante suyo habían aparecido decenas de badejas llenas de ensalada, carne y todo tipo de comida jugosa que no veía desde hace años! Miró a los demás profesores, los cuales cogieron raciones mientras hablaban animadamente. La boca se le hacía agua... No había tocado tanta comida en toda su vida después de salir de la escuela... Su dinero no llegaba a tanto. Cogió un trozo de solomillo y se lo puso en el plato. Se puso la servilleta al cuello y lo pinchó con el tenedor. Salía salsa de él y estaba muy jugoso... El estómago ya le pedía comida... ¡Por fin una comida decente que no fuera fruta robada de algún árbol! Mientras tragaba saliva, se llevó un trozo a la boca. Lo masticó mientras lo degustaba, pero el problema era al tragar... Llevaba más de 10 años sin probar una comida tan bien preparada que su estómago no estaba acostumbrado y casi lo vomita al tragarlo. Poniéndose una mano en la boca, alcanzó su copa y se la bebío de un trago para bajar la comida.

-¿Muy refinado para ti, Lupin?-le preguntó Snape mientras comía tranquilamente un poco de ensalada.

Estaba seguro de que le había vigilado mientras comía...

-Para mi gusto, Severus, está algo pastoso y salado...-le respondío con una sonrisa mientras jadeaba.

-Claro, varios años en el exilio... Deberían haberte puesto alguna carne más cruda...-le miró de reojo-. Como la humana...

-¿Cómo?

-Esa ha sido tu dieta hasta ahora, ¿no?

Lupin solo sonrió forzosamente. Nunca le gustó meterse en problemas, y si lo hacía, lo solucionaba dialogando. Pero dentro suyo, había algo que le arañaba y que le pedía a gritos que lo despedazara. No parecía haber sido el único en darse cuenta de que su lobo empezaba a amenazar, ya que Dumbledore le pasó una ensaladera a Snape.

-¿Más ensalada, Severus?-le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Snape le dirigió su típica mirada de malicia y después miró a Lupin.

-Tenemos a los alumnos contados...-le susurró al oído.

-Deberías contar mejor a los profesores-le respondió con gesto serio.

-Descuida, lo haremos...-y cogió la ensaladera.

En la otra mesa, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout y Hagrid los miraban mientras hablaban.

-Ya está ese Snape haciendo la vida imposible al profesor de Defensa-se enfureció Hagrid.

-Pero con el nuevo fichaje ha empezado desde el primer día y siempre ha solido empezar en el quinto día-observó Sprout.

-Teniendo en cuenta que ambos fueron compañeros de Hogwarts y que sus bandos se llevaban a muerte...-dijo Flitwick sin darle importancia.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Por todas las mandrágoras! ¿Cómo se me ha podido olvidar?-puso su puño en la palma de la mano la profesora de Herbología-¿Lupin es ese chaval que iba con Black y con Potter, no? Los que hacían la vida imposible a Snape...

-Y ahora, todo el odio que contenía Snape recae sobre Lupin-afirmó Hagrid.

-Por ahora, Snape no es quien me preocupa...-murmuró McGonagall mientras fulminaba con la mirada el otro extremo de la mesa.

Allí, la profesora de Adivinación observaba con la cabeza apoyada en las manos a Lupin con una mirada penetrante, como si buscara algo en él que no ve...

-Sybill, querida, puedo asegurarte que no somos 13 en la mesa-la advirtió McGonagall, pero no obtuvo repuesta alguna por parte de la adivina-. Sybill, en serio, come algo...

La adivina seguía mirando a Lupin.

-Déjala, Minerva-le dijo Flitwick-, ya se cansará y buscará al alumno que debe morir este año.

Tras una hora de conversación y hambre, el Gran Comedor empezó a despejarse. Los primeros en irse fueron los alumnos y, más tarde, Lupin se encontraba siguiendo a los profesores por su puerta. Cuando salieron casi todos los profesores, Dumbledore se acercó al sitio de Lupin y puso sus brazos en la espalda.

-Minerva, ven por favor.

McGonagall se alejó del grupo de profesores y se acercó a él. El último profesor salió y Dumbledore señaló el plato de Lupin, el cual contenía el mismo trozo de solomillo al que le faltaba un pequeño trozo.

-Me parece que nuestro querido Lupin tiene un pequeño problema con la comida.

-¿Sólo ha cenado eso? ¿En ese estado en el que está?

-Sí. Minerva, quiero que los profesores le ayudéis en lo que podáis. Sé que será difícil que colabore Severus, pero ya veré lo que puedo hacer.

-De acuerdo.

-Ah, y respecto a la comida... Deja que me encargue yo de buscar a la persona correcta...-comentó mientras observaba el plato.

Lupin siguió a los profesores como había ido: callado y solo. Se podían oír las escaleras moviéndose al compás de los "cánticos" de la Señora Gorda, el cuadro que custodia la torre de Gryffindor. Lupin miraba al suelo y juraría que cada vez se movía más... Todo giraba alrededor suyo... Aquel trozo de carne hacía estragos en su estómago... Se apoyó en la pared para tomar aire y fuerzas.

-¡Arriba, mi leal compañero! ¡No podéis rendiros ahora!-oyó encima de su cabeza.

-(Estoy tan mal que oigo cosas en mi cabeza...)

Levantó la cabeza y vio que un cuadro se movía. En él, un caballero de brillante armadura con su caballo le miraban.

-¡Arriba, compañero! ¡La batalla es larga, pero no hay que decaer!

-Cuánto tiempo, Sir Cadogan-le saludó con una sonrisa cansada quitándose de la pared y poniéndose delante.

-¿Humm? ¿Nos conocemos?

-Claro, soy Lupin, Remus Lupin...

-¿Lupin...? ¡¿Vos sois Remus Lunático Lupin?!

-En efecto.

-¡Mi leal compañero de cacería! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! Veo que los años os han hecho factura...

-Puede ser...

-Os veo mala cara, compañero. ¿Alguna dama os ha rechazado tras cortejarla?

Lupin se echó a reír.

-Créame, Sir Cadogan, que si tuviera mujer, lord Voldemort moriría.

-Nuca escupais al cielo, porque os puede caer encima, compañero. Bueno, os dejo que tengo que lavar mi escudo. ¡Nos vemos!

Como por arte de magia, Sir Cadogan desapareció junto con su caballo por un lateral del cuadro. Lupin se fijó que los profesores ya se habían ido, dejándole solo.

-(¿Cuál es mi dormitorio? ¿Y mi despacho? Si se lo pregunto a algún cuadro, puedo acabar en el Bosque Prohibido... O peor, en la Casa de los Gritos...)-con solo pensar en aquel lugar, se le erizó el pelo.

Aquella casa destartalada, donde se decía que existían fantasmas que ni los propios fantasmas de Hogwarts se atreven a visitar. Todas las noches de luna llena se oían gritos procedentes de allí, según los habitantes de Hogsmeade, pero el único que vivía allí era Lupin las noches de luna llena, ¿o mejor decir que quien vivía allí era el lobo de Lupin? Los gritos que desgarraban aquellas noches no eran más que gritos de dolor del propio Lupin durante su dolorosa transformación, donde sus músculos y huesos se deformaban a una velocidad inhumana. Después, eran los gritos del propio lobo los que se oían dando paso a gritos humanos de un Lupin malherido y exhausto. No quería ver ni en pintura aquella casa...

-Este castillo necesita un mapa o señales para saber a dónde ir...

Eso era, un mapa era lo que necesitaba... La cara de Lupin se iluminó. ¿Seguiría aquel mapa en Hogwarts? El conserje Filch se lo quitaron en séptimo año y lo guardó en su despacho... ¿Seguiría allí?

Sabiendo dónde se encontraba aquel despacho tan conocido por él y sus amigos, se encaminó hacia él. Tras avanzar por los pasillos desiertos, se paró delante de la puerta de madera carcomida donde colgaba un cartel que ponía: "Conserje Filch". Probó a abrir, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y sacó su varita.

-_Alohomora_.

El picaporte sonó y la puerta se abrió con un crujido. La sala estaba oscura y no se podía ver nada.

-_Lumos._

La punta de la varita se iluminó con una luz azulada dejando ver el contenido. Varios archivos andaban desperdigados por los alrededores y por encima de un escritorio que se hallaba en medio de aquel caos.

-Lunático te necesita. Muéstrate-dijo Lupin.

Pero el despacho seguía igual. Lupin levantó una ceja.

-¿No está aquí? Lo habrá cogido alguien...-pensó mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que el andrajoso conserje se le había colocado detrás.

-¡¿Qué buscas?!-le chilló.

Lupin se giró y le vio sujetando la escoba con una mano.

-Esto... ¿Sabe dónde está el despacho de DCAO?

-En la torre de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde se encuentra el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

-Gracias.

Y, con una sonrisa, salió del despacho. La gata de Filch, la Señora Norris se enroscó en las piernas de su dueño mientras éste murmuraba:

-Lupin... Remus Lupin...

Lupin echó a andar por los pasillos con un abrumador pensamiento. ¿Quién tendría el mapa? ¿Y si lo había robado Sirius Black? Aparte de Lupin, sólo Sirius sabe utilizarlo... Cualquiera que lo hubiera descubierto, lo hubiera tirado a una papelera al pensar que es sólo un pergamino viejo sin escribir...

Por fin, llegó a la torre de Defensa y subió como pudo las escaleras hasta llegar a su nueva aula: la sombría aula de DCAO. Había grandes ventanales a los laterales y una escalera al fondo de piedra que subía hasta su despacho. Tras subir las escaleras, observó con un gran suspiro que sus pertenencias se encontraban allí, al lado de la puerta. Su despacho disponía de chimenea y de un gran escritorio con varios sillones cómodos.

-Ya lo arreglaré mañana todo.

Cogió sus pertenencias y las llevó a su habitación, que se encontraba una planta más arriba de la torre. En ella había una amplia cama con un sofá, un sillón, una mesita de té y varias estanterias y escritorio a juego. Con sumo cansancio, dejó la maleta tirada donde pudo, junto con su abrigo y bastón, se quitó la túnica y se tumbó en la cama tras quitarse los zapatos. Aquella cama tan mullida... No tenía fuerzas ni para ponerse el pijama, así que allí cayó, dormido en aquella primera noche en Hogwarts...

Podrían haber pasado sólo dos horas, pero unos ruidos en la puerta lo despertaron. La habitación estaba iluminada por los rayos de sol del nuevo día. Se levantó algo molesto por dejar aquella comodidad y se dirigió a la puerta bostezando.

-Voy...

Tras abrir la puerta, se encontró con la cara de la mujer que tanto le había ayudado en aquellos días cuando su cuerpo estaba al borde de romperse tras esas transformaciones tan brutales. Esta descripción sólo puede pertenecer a la adorable enfermera de Hogwarts: Madame Pomfrey.

-Dichosos los ojos, Madame Pomfrey-sonrió cansado.

-No has cambiado nada, Lupin. ¿Me permites pasar?

Lupin miró el interior, algo descolocado tras dejarlo todo tirado, y la miró buscando una excusa.

-No hay excusas que valgan, Lupin. Vengo por parte de Dumbledore.

-¿Dumbledore?

-Sí-y entró sin más.

Lupin suspiró y cerró la puerta. Después, se sentó con un gran bostezo en el sofá.

-Dumbledore me ha dicho que no has comido nada en la cena.

-No tenía el apetito debido...

-Me ha dicho que te dé algo para comer-y con un hechizo, hizo aparecer en la mesita de té una taza llena de leche caliente-. Sólo la he calentado. Tal y como hacía cuando estabas en el colegio...

Aquella misma taza salió en la mesilla de la enfermería de Hogwarts. Allí, Madame Pomfrey intentaba que un niño muy pálido lleno de vendas tomara algo para comer.

-¡Remus! ¡John! ¡Lupin! ¡Si no comes algo, te morirás!

-No tengo hambre...-dijo un jovencísimo Lupin mientras se tapaba con las sábanas-. Me duele el cuerpo... Tengo miedo...

-La leche tiene proteínas que pueden tranquilizarte. Te sentará bien.

Una cabeza despeinada y canosa asomó por las sábanas. Miró con sus ojos miel a la enfermera.

-¿Hay también chocolate?-preguntó tímidamente.

Pomfrey miró tiernamente al niño. Aquel niño tan inocente por cuyas venas corría la sangre del animal menos dócil del mundo mágico...

-Claro... Todo el que quieras.

Sacó una tableta de su bata y la fundió en la leche. Lupin se sentó en la cama y cogió la taza que le daba la enfermera. Dio un pequeño sorbito y miró a Pomfrey.

-Está rica...

Pomfrey sonrió viendo que el niño por fin se dignaba a comer algo...

Lupin miró la taza que yacía en la mesita de té y miró a Pomfrey:

-¿Hay también chocolate?-preguntó sonriendo.

-He oído por parte de Potter que tú ya tienes en la túnica. Se lo diste en el tren. Aprendiste bien de mis cuidados.

Con un _Accio_, Lupin acercó la tableta a él y fundió un trozo en la leche. Dio un sorbo y aquel sabor que no notaba desde que estuvo en el colegio volvió a su boca.

-Está rico-sonrió.

-No has cambiado nada. Y recuerda: si necesitas algo, me lo pides.

-Claro.

Pomfrey se giró para irse, pero Lupin la detuvo:

-Madame Pomfrey-dijo dejando la taza vacia en la mesita-, la leche estaba muy rica.

-Gracias.

-Pero no tolero que me alimentéis solo a base de leche caliente como a un cachorrito, así que ya me las ingeniaré yo para comer-dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-Claro...

Pomfrey miró a Lupin. Había cambiado tanto aquel niño tan inocente... El paso de los años no solo había dejado huella físicamente en él, sino psíquicamente. Ya no consentía ser mantenido por alguien. Cuando los problemas financieros empezaban a hacer huella en él, James Potter le ayudó pasándole dinero y, al perderle, perdió aquel sustento y a un gran amigo... Quedó completamente hundido. También perdió la confianza en toda la gente que conocía... Sirius Black, aquel que le salvaba de los matones, había roto por completo todas sus esperanzas de poder volver a confiar en alguien. Sólo confiaba ahora en Dumbledore, el único que sigue a su lado... Aquel hombre ya no era el niño tímido que necesitaba de todos para seguir. Ahora era un hombre que seguía adelante sin importarle las trampas que le ponga la vida. Para trampa, ya tenía su maldición...

-Por cierto, Lupin...

-¿Sí?

-¿No tienes clase ahora con los de primer año?-preguntó señalando el reloj.

¡Las 9! ¡Se había perdido incluso el desayuno! Con un agil movimiento, recogió su túnica y se la puso.

-¡Hasta luego!-dijo antes de irse corriendo.

Pomfrey iba a irse también, pero casi la atropella el propio Lupin.

-¡El chocolate! ¡Me olvidaba el chocolate!

Lo cogió de la mesita del té y salió corriendo otra vez. Pomfrey suspiró y sonrió. Por lo menos, el Lupin adicto al chocolate no había desaparecido...

_**¡TODO COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO!**_

_**GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO, LILY :3 Y NO, ESTA HISTORIA NO ES YAOI XD**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE ME ENVIÉIS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER QUE OS GUSTA :D**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


	7. Choque

_**CAPÍTULO VII: CHOQUE**_

_**-De la rivalidad no puede salir nada hermoso. Del orgullo, nada noble.-**_

Los niños de primer año esperaban impacientes al profesor de Defensa en clase. Unos sentados y hablando con su compañero de al lado y otros levantados y revisando toda la clase.

-Yo creo que se ha muerto-decía uno de Slytherin-. Ayer no tenía muy buena cara en el Gran Comedor. Además, el profesor Snape nos ha dicho que no nos asustemos si llega tarde porque puede haberse perdido por el bosque.

Todos los de Slytherin se rieron, pero varios de Ravenclaw no entendían aquel comentario.

-¿Por qué en el bosque?

-Porque, según el profesor Snape, ese es su hábitat natural-dijo otro Slytherin aguantando la risa.

Aquellos niños seguían sin entender de dónde salía tanta gracia. Los de Ravenclaw, inteligentes por naturaleza, no entendían el doble sentido y siempre buscaban el porqué a todo. Los de Hufflepuff no se atrevieron a reirse, sobre todo porque los admirados Gryffindor solo lanzaban muecas de asco a los de Slytherin, sus eternos rivales. Siempre hubo cierto compromiso entre Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor para derrotar a Slytherin...

Para desgracia de los de Slytherin, la puerta se abrió y un pálido y agotado profesor Lupin entró en el aula tras bajar a trompicones las escaleras de la torre. Tras cerrar la puerta, se colocó la túnica y se guardó el chocolate.

-Buenos días, clase. Siento llegar tarde-dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras se dirigía a su mesa, los niños iban tomando posiciones en las mesas. Los de Slytherin lo miraban con asco, mientras que los demás lo observaban curiosos al ser su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Lupin se sentó en la mesa y observó la clase.

-Bueno-juntó las manos-, soy el profesor Lupin y seré vuestro profesor de DCAO.

-Ya lo sabemos. Lo dijo el profesor Dumbledore ayer-le cortó el niño de Slytherin.

Aquel niño parecía digno sucesor de Draco Malfoy, sin duda. Miraba a Lupin con ojos altivos y con la barbilla levantada.

-Veo que te acuerdas-le sonrió-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Randall Gregory. Sangre Pura-remarcó las últimas dos palabras.

-Vaya... Ya veo... Digno Slytherin, si señor... Pues yo soy Remus Lupin. Sangre Mestiza-volvió a sonreirle tras remarcar también las dos últimas palabras.

Los de Gryffindor soltaron unas sonoras carcajadas a las que se unieron los de Hufflepuff. El niño de Slytherin resopló lleno de rabia. Era obvio que era un niño malcriado al que se le daba cualquier tipo de capricho.

Un niño de Ravenclaw levantó la mano:

-Perdone, señor...

-Dime.

-Sé que soy de Ravenclaw, pero... ¿qué es eso de la sangre?

Lupin miró a los de Ravenclaw esperando algún insulto hacia él, pero era evidente que ellos tampoco sabían lo que significaba. No se nace sabiendo todo...

-Veréis... Hay tres tipos de sangres: Pura, Mestiza o Sucia, aunque esta última suena algo grosera... Bien, los magos de Sangre Pura son aquellos que han nacido de padres magos. Los dos deben ser magos-dijo mientras levantaba dos dedos-. Los de Sangre Mestiza, como la mayoría que hay aquí, son hijos de un mago y un muggle (una persona que no sabe hacer magia). Luego están los Sangre Sucia que son hijos de muggles, pero ellos nacen con el don de la magia.

-¿Y cómo?-saltó uno de Hufflepuff.

-Pues... Porque algún antepasado suyo pudo haber sido mago...

Lupin observó a la clase. Todos le atendían con total atención. Aquello no se lo esperaba. ¡Incluso los de Slytherin le escuchaban!

-Los de Slytherin suelen albergar a los magos de Sangre Pura, aunque hay excepciones...-y pensó en Sirius Black.

-¿Y usted? ¿Estudió en Hogwarts?

-Claro.

-¿A qué casa fue?

-A Gryffindor, por supuesto.

Los de Gryffindor chillaron de emoción.

-Fui prefecto y todo.

-¡Cómo mola! ¡Yo también seré prefecto!-saltó uno de Gryffindor.

-Aunque eso no cambia nada en la base de los puntos. Porque haya sido de Gryffindor, no le daré puntos así porque así. Los profesores debemos permanecer neutrales en estas cosas. Bien, y ahora, hay que dar clase si os parece...

La clase ya estaba más animada. Era el primer día, así que se dedicaron a hablar sobre las criaturas oscuras que conocieran y cómo suponían que debían combatirlas.

Al terminar la clase, los niños salían muy contentos.

-¡Ha sido la mejor clase de todas!

-¡Es mi profesor preferido!

-Es tan guapo...-suspiraban las niñas.

Tras recoger la clase, Lupin salió y se dirigió a la sala de profesores, en donde guardaría los trabajos que habían hecho los de primero sobre las criaturas. Los leía por el camino: uno decía que dormía con ambientadores de ajos para ahuyentar a los vampiros, otro decía que, antes de ir al baño, miraba dentro de la taza con un espejo por si veía al basilisco. Tenían una imaginación... Iba riéndose él solo cuando tropezó con algo que casi lo empotra contra una estatua.

-¡Tenga más cuidado!-se oyó una voz chillona.

Lupin observó a los lados y no vio a nadie.

-¡Aquí abajo!

Apartó los papeles que tenía en las manos y pudo ver al profesor de Encantamientos completamente despeinado.

-¡Casi me aplasta!

-Profesor Flitwick. Lo siento mucho.

Flitwick se colocó el traje.

-Da igual, da igual. ¿Cómo ha ido su primera clase, Lupin?

-Nada mal, nada mal-ambos se encaminaron por el pasillo-. Digamos que hemos estado hablando sobre criaturas. Uno ha intentado ya ponerme una correa...

Leyó la hoja donde uno de Hufflepuff decía que si veía a un hombre lobo, le pondría una correa y le ataría a un árbol.

-Los niños de primer año suelen ser muy abiertos. Los mayores ya se lo piensan mejor.

-Hablando de mayores, ¿ha tenido ya con los de tercer año?

-No. Aún no. Ahora creo que les toca Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Antes han tenido clase de Adivinación. ¿Lo pregunta por Potter?

Aquella pregunta lo desconcentró un poco. Potter... Al principio pensó que se refería a James, pero, tras meditarlo, era a Harry a quién se refería... James estaba muerto...

-¡No, no! Sólo curiosidad-sonrió reponiéndose.

-Pensé que ya te habías enterado-dijo Flitwick algo sorprendido.

-¿Enterado de qué?

-La profesora Trelawney ha visto en el poso de té de Potter al Grim...-dijo con un susurro.

Lupin se le quedó mirando. El Grim... Aquel perro enorme y negro que presagiaba siempre la muerte de quien le veía... Pero en vez de preocuparse, Lupin se echó a reír ante la desconcertada mirada de Flitwick.

-¡Si supiera usted cuántas veces me han pronosticado a mí una muerte inmediata mi profesora de Adivinación!-dijo mientras se reía.

-Bueno... También es verdad que Trelawney está obsesionada con las muertes...

-Seguro que va detrás de algún alumno con un cuchillo-dijo Lupin mientras lanzaba otra carcajada.

-No le diría yo que no...

Ambos entraron en la sala de profesores donde se encontraban Trelawney y Snape. Ésta primera observaba un libro con los ojos pegados en él, mientras que el profesor de Pociones se afanaba en poner ceros en todos los pergaminos, menos en los de Slytherin. Parece ser que Snape no conoce el significado de la palabra "neutral"...

-Buenos días-saludó Flitwick-. He tenido una agotadora clase de Encantamientos con los de quinto curso. Ya sabéis... El año de los gemelos Weasley...

-Esos niñatos...-refunfuñó Snape-. Dignos sucesores de Potter y de Black-y miró a Lupin.

Lupin lo observó un momento y optó por sonreír como él solo sabía y se sentó delante de Trelawney, que seguía enfrascada en la lectura.

-Si me preguntáis a mí, he tenido clase con los de primero. Son niños buenos...

-¿Al final no te perdiste en el bosque?-preguntó Snape volviendo a su trabajo.

-¿Perdón?

-No, nada...-y escribió otro cero.

Flitwick observó que, encima del armario donde guardaban sus abrigos, había una maceta de rosas fosforitas.

-Ya se ha vuelto a dejar Sprout las rosas ahí arriba... Minerva la dijo que las bajara cuanto antes o se nos caería a alguien al abrir la puerta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?-preguntó Lupin observando el armario.

-Desde el verano.

-¿Y nadie ha abierto el armario, no?

-No...-Flitwick andaba perdido.

-Ya veo, ya veo...-y estiró un pergamino y se puso a corregir los trabajos de primero.

Con un _Accio_, Flitwick bajó las rosas hasta sus pequeñas manos.

-Voy a dárselas antes de que Minerva las vea.

Flitwick salió de la sala dejando un gran silencio. Se oía el rozar de la pluma de Snape poniendo ceros y a veces los "hmm" de la profesora de Adivinación. Lupin se fijó que Snape corregía a una velocidad increíble.

-(Estará ya acostumbrado a poner ceros...)

De pronto, con un sonido sordo, dejó la pluma a un lado y empezó a ordenar los pergaminos.

-¿Has pensado ya en la clase de los de tercer año?

Lupin se le quedó mirando... ¡Se le había olvidado! Snape sonrió maliciosamente:

-Ya veo... Como siempre, el orden no es un punto fuerte tuyo, Lupin. En fin, siempre has sido el maestro de improvisar incluso cuando estabas en el colegio. ¿Cuántas excusas diste a tus amiguitos hasta que te descubrieron?

-Severus, éste no es el momento...-dijo por lo bajo mirando a Trelawney.

-Tampoco éste era el año de ver tu cara una vez más, pero Merlín así lo ha querido...

-Pues me alegro por Merlín por haberme dado trabajo, aunque eso suponga trabajar contigo-su rostro se volvió algo serio.

-No te hagas la víctima, Lupin... Todos sabemos que tú eres el cazador.

-Y tu la serpiente que se arrastra al lado de Dumbledore...

-Sucio chucho.

-Reptil grasiento.

-¡SILENCIO, POR FAVOR!-saltó Trelawney-¡Pareceis dos niños pequeños! ¡Así no hay quien se concentre!-pero, al pasar sus ojos por Lupin, se le quedó mirando sorprendida-Ah, eres tú...

Trelawney cerró el libro y le observó de arriba abajo.

-¿Tengo algo en la túnica?-preguntó inspeccionándose.

-¿Quieres por fin que lea tu futuro?

-Pues yo no soy muy de creer en un futuro ya predicho...

-Puede predecir tu próxima cena, Lupin...-sonrió de lado Snape.

Con lo de "cena", Lupin ya sabía a lo que se refería.

-No, gracias-respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

-Tienes su misma mirada...-dijo de pronto la adivina.

-¿Su mirada?

-Como la de Potter... La misma mirada de aquel que se encontrará al Grim...

-Dame una alegría, profesora, y que se muera ya...

Lupin pudo leer sus labios y escuchó que decía: "y que se vaya ya con su amiguito arrogante y vago Potter". Que se metiera con él pasaba, pero que ya se metiera con su mejor amigo era ya otro cantar.

-Puede que seas tú el arrogante y vago, Severus... No te dignas a poner un mísero aprobado a un Gryffindor-le fulminó con la mirada-. Eso es de cobardes. No me extraña que te pusieran con Slytherin.

-¿Me estás llamando cobarde, Lupin?-le fulminó con la mirada éste también.

-Esa pregunta ha disipado mis dudas de por qué no fuiste a Ravenclaw...

-Yo sigo teniendo la duda de por qué Dumbledore dejó entrar en el colegio a un chucho pulgoso como tú.

-¡Tu pelo tiene más pulgas que yo en mi forma lobo!-se levantó del asiento-¡En eso tenía razón James!

-¡Retira eso!-se levantó y se encaró con él-¡Sé perfectamente que has mentido a Dumbledore para entrar al castillo y ayudar a Black a entrar en él!

-¡¿Y por qué lo haría?! ¡Él ya no es nada para mí!

-Vamos Lupin, todo el mundo sabe la admiración que tenías por Sirius Black en el colegio... Y Potter no se le quedaba atrás... Él también era un...

-¡Severus, piensa lo que vas a decir o no me contendré!

-¡Arrogante! ¡Vago! ¡Débil! ¡Cobarde!

-¡No digas ni una palabras más contra James! ¡Él fue un gran mago!

-¡Potter fue un desgraciado!

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por casarse con Lily?!

De pronto, todo enmudeció. Trelawney se quedó mirando a ambos profesores: Lupin resoplando y Snape perplejo.

-Para que lo sepas, Severus, James se casó con la mujer más hermosa y más inteligente de todas. ¡Y la protegió de Voldemort! ¡A ella y a Harry!

-¡¿Y por qué ahora está muerta?! ¡Muertos los dos! ¡Por culpa de Black! ¡Y seguro que tú también...!

-¡Profesor Snape!-se oyó la voz autoritaria de McGonagall en la puerta.

Ambos profesores dejaron de lanzarse insultos al entrar la jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

-Veo que vuestra amistad brilla por su ausencia...

Pero, sin dirigirla ninguna mirada, Snape recogió sus cosas y se largó de la sala. Tras salir, McGonagall lanzó un suspiro y miró el armario:

-Veo que ya ha quitado esas rosas de arriba... Se le podría haber caido a alguien encima.

Miró a la mesa y vio a Lupin repasando los pergaminos algo enfadado y a Trelawney examinándolo otra vez con la mirada.

-(Esta Sybill no le dejará en paz todo el curso...)

Se dirigió a abrir el armario, pero un grito sonó desde la puerta.

-¡Por todos los manzanos, Minerva! ¡Quieta!

-¿Por qué?-se giró confundida y arqueando una ceja.

-¡Ese armario está embrujado! ¡Tú!-señaló a Lupin-¡Eres profesor de Defensa! ¡Haz algo!

-Por eso había puesto las rosas ahí, ¿no?-sonrió Lupin-En verano nadie abre ese armario, pero al llegar la temporada de clases, usted lo abrió porque le venía bien a sus plantas algo de refrigeración al estar el hibernadero caliente tras el verano. Vio algo dentro que no la gustó y puso aquellas rosas tan llamativas en señal de advertencia y de forma que la profesora McGonagall no pudiera abrir la puerta para encontrarse algo dentro-explicó mientras se dirigía al armario con varita en mano.

-¡Impresionante! ¡Parece un auror!

Lupi sonrió y entornó la puerta para ver lo que había dentro. Tras el oscuro armario se pudo ver una luz plateada y, con un golpe seco, cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué hay, Lupin?-preguntó McGonagall con Sprout escondida detrás.

-Aquí dentro-dio unos toques con la varita con aire triunfante-está mi clase con los de tercer año.

_**¡TODO COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO! :D**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS GABRIELA CRUZ, Y ME ENCANTA QUE TE VAYA GUSTANDO :3**_


End file.
